Lost in the Fire
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail x Soul Eater fanfic, but I put it in Soul Eater b/c crossovers aren't really checked that often. Black Star's gone, but when he shows up at the school, he's changed quite a bit. Instead of stressing about tests, he stresses about whether he'll live to see tomorrow. And when the mages arrive, it's complete chaos and mayhem. Please read and review.
1. See you later, not goodbye

**Lost in the Fire, by Chasing the Fairy's Tail **

**(Chasing the Fairy's Tail is my penname. Don't think much about it.)**

**The name of this story is definitely based off Bastille's "Things we Lost in the Fire", an epic song. Listen to it. And Bastille is an epical band. **

**Okay, let's get back to the STORY. **

**This story will be a spin-off of my other story in the Dimensional Break series. However, I will NOT be continuing that series unless you guys want me to. Just review and tell me. I really think that story sucked a lot, and I'm changing it up a bit so that it mainly revolves around "Soul Eater" and not "Fairy Tail". The main character will be Black Star because he's the best character (*fangirls*) and because I want to have him as the main character. Also, this will only be a crossover of SE and FT, nothing else. If I did more than a crossover, I would die. XD **

**Only the OCs belong to me, unless you want to add a character into the story. Also, I have a friend's permission to use Mitsumi and Ryu in this story. **

**The application for characters: **

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Personality: (Descriptive, mind you.)**

**Crush: (OPT)**

**Anything else:**

The battle raged on between Shibusen, the witches, and a whole wave of Pre-Kishin.

Pre-Kishin had attacked the witches in their little magical area, and they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of Pre-Kishin. Naturally, Shibusen was obliged to help them since the witches had saved a great number of the Shibusen folks, and this was their repentance. And just their luck—there were a large group of witches on the Pre-Kishins' side. They found that out the hard way.

Black Star darted through the enemy ranks, cutting down Pre-Kishin and dodging attacks nimbly and searching for wounded and the ones who needed help, all the while shouting challenges. That successfully drew a lot of attention to him, which he of course, didn't mind. He enjoyed attention, and that meant he could take all of the Pre-Kishin on. Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty, danced through the enemies agilely, all the while shooting down enemies with careful aim.

The faint sound of piano playing hummed in his soul, and Black Star knew it was Soul "Eater" Evans who was spinning the music of his soul. With that piano playing, Soul was chaining their Soul Resonances, something that the team Spartoi appreciated greatly. Black Star caught sight of Maka and Soul, in scythe form, cutting through the enemy like butter. Tsubaki was an arc of pure destruction as Black Star swept her through the enemy ranks. Tainted red souls were floating above the ground, but the meisters and weapons of Spartoi did not touch the souls, allowing them to be given to the amateur meisters and weapons in the NOT class.

Of course, things just _had_ to go wrong.

The leader of the witches that had been on the Pre-Kishins' side had decided to attack Spartoi. She was a wolf witch. Black Star jumped over a Kishin's head, giving it a quick kick and with a slash with Tsubaki, and it melted into a soul.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka and Soul shouted in unison, and Soul's blade grew in size, until it became a spectrum of color.

"Liz, Patty! Executioner Mode!" Kid shouted, and his weapons obeyed. Things must've been serious if Kid was using that mode against that witch. Black Star landed next to Killik, who had Thea and Finn on his arms, ready to be used. Kim and Jackie were nearby, with Oxford and Harvar close by. Azusa was busy fighting with the other witches.

"Tsubaki! Speed Star!" Black Star called, and she obliged. Black Star's feet felt as light as feathers, and he dodged all missiles from the witch with his speed. He was nearly able to get a few hits on the witch, but she seemed equally capable of raising her speed. "Shit," he murmured.

Suddenly, his blood turned to ice as he watched the witch cast a spell that glowed in her furry hands. Black Star was sure he had never seen the spell before, but he knew exactly what it did, and he knew it was aiming for one of them; probably him or Kid. He sure as hell hoped it was him; Black Star really didn't want one of his friends getting hurt on his conscience. But seriously, how the hell did he know what it was…?

Instead, it was thrown towards Maka, which startled him. Quickly, Soul transformed into a human and pushed Maka out of the way. Based off the wounds on him, the witch had found out how to hurt a weapon in their weapon form. Black Star gritted his teeth and ran, thrusting Tsubaki into the ground before rushing to Soul and giving him a hard kick in the butt, knocking him out of the way.

The spell would take four minutes to take effect; that meant he had exactly four minutes to fight the witch and take her out. Nothing happened as it connected with his left arm. Instantly, Black Star pulled Tsubaki out of the ground, ignoring her questions of what happened. And just how the hell did he know that information?

"Ah, so you decided to take the time spell for your friend," the witch cackled, but Black Star came quicker than expected, and he shoved his elbow into her back, releasing a wave to attack the soul directly. He had only been able to hit her because she had been busy gloating. The witch screamed in agony, and a shudder went through her body.

Black Star stumbled backwards, and he knew the spell had begun to take effect. However, he was satisfied that he had stunned the witch for a bit. A cut he had gotten recently appeared on his arm, and as the seconds ticked by, older and older wounds began to resurface, like that scar across his star tattoo, dripping blood.

The members of Spartoi had begun to attack the witch, and within moments, she became a pure black soul, and they began to cheer, but a splintering crack drew their attention to Black Star.

"Just the broken arm from battling against Asura." He hissed as another wound appeared, and quickly, Tsubaki and Soul were supporting him. Black Star murmured each wound as they appeared, as if it was perfectly clear in his mind. Blood dripped to the ground, pooling beneath his feet. His eyesight became hazy.

He became aware of his friends shaking him, shouting his name urgently. As the voices faded into oblivion, as his eyes closed shut, he realized that someone had implanted that knowledge into his mind.

Then:

"Black Star." A girl of about twelve stared at him with dark amber eyes. "You have done well. Rest, and you shall be back with your friends in a bit." Her brilliant blue hair fell about her shoulders, and she smiled sincerely. For once, he felt complete contentment, and he fell asleep.

"Things we lost in the fire…" he murmured quietly.

He awoke three times.

The first time, he heard his friends shuffling and asking about him.

"…can't be sure. He may not make it." That was Stein's voice. "There're a lot of internal injuries that I don't know how he got."

"What kind of spell even hit him?" Kid asked.

Black Star's eyes opened, and he found himself in the infirmary. He could barely move, and he couldn't feel the needles he saw that were injected into his arms.

"Time… spell…" he managed to croak out, drawing the attention of the people around him. "It… makes the victim… sustain all injuries… she or he… suffered in the past…"

"You're awake?" Soul asked, and Black Star could hear the relief in his voice.

"Not for long," was his pessimistic reply. "At least… according to her."

Then he passed out.

The second time, he felt worse than the first time. According to Stein, he'd been unconscious for three days.

Stein told him that he had a small chance of living, and that Black Star had to be careful.

"I know already," Black Star told him. "And I know that I'm not going to make it, Professor. Just keep it away from Spartoi, okay?"

Stein agreed to keep it away from the rest of Spartoi, though he was kind of shocked to find out that Black Star already knew.

Black Star fell asleep shortly afterwards.

The third time, the girl had told him that it would be his last in this life. He was perfectly fine with it.

His breathing became labored and shallow.

Stein was the only one in the room. "This'll be the last time I wake up," Black Star told the professor, oddly calm about the situation. "You can tell them now. And please let them inside."

So Stein told them and let them in.

"Sorry," was the first thing that came out of Black Star's mouth as he lay there, completely helpless yet calm.

When his gaze swept over his friends, he realized they were all on the verge of tears, though a few were already crying. Soul, surprisingly, was one of them.

A faint smile spread over Black Star's face. "I promise, I'll see you again," he told them. "Consider it a 'see you later', and not a 'goodbye'. Please, for me. Put on a smile. I want to see a smile from all of you."

"How can you say that, Black Star?" Kid demanded, scrubbing furiously at his golden eyes in frustration.

"Because I care," was Black Star's reply. "You can't save me, and you should know that. I've always known I'd die, and so should all of you. Wouldn't you act the same in my position?"

That was awfully true, and Kid couldn't find a retort to that. So he managed a smile, wiping a stray tear.

"Thank you," Black Star said, and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

_Come, now, Black Star. Your time is up. I promise, you'll see them in three years._ So Black Star obliged, the last thing he saw being the smiles of his friends. 

Three years later, just as the girl had promised, he stood at the gates of Shibusen, staring at the perfect symmetry of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. A smile graced his lips as he tugged his hood about his face, letting the cloak float in the wind for a few moments.

He stepped through the doors and his footsteps echoed about the empty hall. The students were most definitely in class right now. Perfect. He headed towards the Death Room, where he knew he'd find Shinigami, deciding to pay an old friend a visit.

**Sorry for all the pointless sadness and stuff. Did you cry? Anyway, please read and review!**


	2. Surprised, much?

**Hiya, it's me again. ^~^ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's another one.**

Professor Stein cranked the screw in his head, coughing politely as he rolled around the classroom in his rolling chair. "I recently got a message from the Shinigami that we have a new student enrolling today," he said, adjusting his glasses. He barely read what the new guy's name was, simply reading that they had a new student. In other words, another guinea pig for him.

The girl with pink and blond hair who sat in the front row sniffed the air as if she smelled something pleasant. A wide smile graced her lips, and she stifled a few giggles.

"Do you have something to share, Kiana?" asked Professor Stein, slightly miffed at her rude behavior. Kiana gave him her trademark sharp-toothed grin, and she laughed, black eyes glimmering with amusement.

"You'll find out soon enough," she promised, brushing hair out of her eyes. Kiana was a weapon who did not have a meister; she trained herself, and she had some kind of odd ability that showed up in her athletics and her other senses. An odd blue emblem was on her neck, normally hidden by her long hair.

Kiana glanced up at the row where Tsubaki, Maka, Soul "Eater", Liz, and Patty sat and laughed again.

"Ah, the new student's coming now," Kiana said, her sharp ears picking up footsteps from outside the door.

Stein shouted, "Come in!" and the student obliged, opening the door. This student was immensely shady; he wore a dark cloak, and a scarf covered his face, revealing only his eyes. A hood was draped over his head. He had a slight limp.

Immediately, the student's attention was on Kiana. "What a pleasure, meeting the Star Light Dragon," he said. Kiana simply laughed.

"Have you been picking flowers? I can so smell meadow flowers on you," she replied with a shit eating grin. The new student simply nodded. "Ohh! You are so giving them to your weapon," Kiana teased, and the faintest shade of pink dusted the skin that was visible.

Maka, sitting in one of the top rows, whispered to Soul, "What's with him? I can't sense his soul wavelength! And how does Kiana know him?" Soul glanced at her, arching an eyebrow and shrugging.

"The dead walk the earth today~!" the stranger said cheerfully as if he heard what Soul and Maka had said. "Please don't tell me you don't recognize me. Kid fell out of his chair when I entered the school." The scarf around his face shifted as if he were grinning.

"Did he just say _Kid_? No one uses that nickname except Spartoi!" Killik muttered. The new student agilely jumped over Professor Stein's desk and picked up the paper that Kid had left for Professor Stein that mentioned him. Kim and Jackie, the weapon-meister pair that sat above Killik, Thea, and Finn, shrugged. Oxford and Harvar glanced at the newcomer anxiously.

This person's way of speech somehow reminded Tsubaki of Black Star, her former meister. Since his death, she hadn't taken another meister due to the fact that she honored him and that her soul wavelength didn't really match other meisters'.

The stranger laughed, and cleared his throat, mimicking taking a speech.

"The note says the following: 'Professor Stein, you have a new student. However, it is not so much a new student as a returning student. Hopefully you'll recognize him when he comes into the classroom. If not, his name is Black Star.'"

The hood dropped to his shoulders, and he pulled the scarf down to his neck. "I'm astounded and offended. Have you forgotten the sound of my voice, or do you really have to have me shout down the hallway 'BOW DOWN TO ME FOR I AM YOUR GOD!'? Then again, it has been three years."

He had changed quite a bit. His hair was messier, and new scars dotted his face, though the cloak covered his body from the shoulders down. Tsubaki's jaw dropped.

Spartoi and Stein were speechless. The other students whispered to each other, pointing at Black Star.

Stein began to inspect him like he was a science experiment. "I recall your death in perfect clarity," the professor said, poking at Black Star. "How come you're alive?"

Black Star looked insulted. "Oh come on. Do you think death can keep the great Black Star down for long?" he asked. Then he paused, pondering for a moment about the confused expressions that were sent his way. "Hah! You think Kid gave me a pass to life? He's a reaper. A god of death. That's against the rules. Someone else broke the rules." He glared at Kiana. "And he had revived Kiana's brother last year."

"Hey! Natsu was needed for a special project!" Kiana complained, not in the least surprised that Black Star knew this stuff and that he'd come from the dead.

"If you know about this 'special project', then are you informed of the fact that the mages of Fairy Tail are coming to Death City?" Black Star countered, completely ignoring the looks that his friends and teacher gave him. "I went to Fairy Tail for a while. Learned some things about their world and some magic."

Before he could continue, a book was thrown at him, but he dodged and the book caught Professor Stein on the head. The professor rubbed the side of his head where the book had hit him. He glanced up at the book's owner, Maka Albarn. "Did you just say magic?" she demanded, standing up and glaring at him.

Black Star gave her a half-serious, half-'no duh' glance. "Yeah. I wasn't joking, was I?" He hummed a quiet tune under his breath as if it were a habit. No one really remembered a humming fetish on Black Star's list of habits.

Maka was so stunned she fell into her seat. Kiana giggled, and glanced at Black Star. "Where's your guild emblem?" she asked. As an afterthought, she added, "Gray taught you, did he."

"Left arm," Black Star replied. "And Gray did teach me. Lyon too. You can so smell the ice on me. No need to brag about your incredible senses." He smirked. "Your brother is so different from his old self. At least that's what Erza complains about ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Ice? I can barely smell it due to the meadow flowers smothering you," Kiana replied.

"Where the hell's Gin, Star Dragon?" he retorted. "I can so hear her scratching the insides of your backpack."

"Gin does _not_ use my stuff as a scratching post! And she's not a cat! She's an Exceed!" Kiana complained.

"Ahem."

He glanced at Stein, who was staring at him and had interrupted, and laughed. "Where am I to sit, Professor Stein?" he asked. Black Star noticed that Tsubaki had not closed her mouth from the time he revealed himself. He also realized that she didn't have a meister based off the fact that she was sitting alone.

"Ah… over there, next to Tsubaki," Stein said, pointing. Black Star made it up the stairs in a matter of seconds and he sat down, and grinned.

"A lot has changed in three years," Black Star said, glancing at Professor Stein. When Stein announced they'll be dissecting frogs, Black Star slapped his forehead. "On another note, I take that back."

"Please try not to strangle me!" Black Star flailed as the whole of Spartoi jumped him. "Help! Someone? Can't we try to do this like, _one at a time?_" They were at the front of the school, and school was over. Kid had joined them after school. Most of the students had left, excluding Spartoi and Kiana, along with the teachers.

When they withdrew, Black Star sighed. "Seriously, did you miss me to the point that you wanted to strangle me?" Maka attempted to Maka Chop him, but he managed to avoid it. "Please, no more Maka Chops. Those hurt like hell and I'd rather not get a concussion."

Soul arched an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you go, dude?" he asked, arms crossed. At some point, Kiana had come along, and she laughed into her hand.

"I'd rather not say." As if it were a habit, he rubbed his left leg, which was slightly twisted, but it wasn't noticeable through the cloak.

"Is there something wrong with your leg?" Kim asked, arms crossed. The Tanuki witch did an assessment of his wounds, and Black Star nodded, finding no point in lying about his wounds to the Tanuki witch.

"Before you even try, it's not going to work." Black Star sighed. "Wendy tried Sky Magic, though I met the mages a year after getting a shattered leg. Guess I learned the importance of healing the hard way, huh." He glanced at Kiana, a devious smirk suddenly growing on his face. Black Star dragged her over by the arm and laughed.

"Come on, Kiana. Let's show them just why you're called a Star Dragon. And there's no use in hiding your little magic kitty cat," he snickered. He caught sight of Kiana's half-zipped backpack and opened it all the way.

"Don't insult Gin! And she's not a cat! She's an Exceed!"

"Oh really? How come I always catch the mages at Fairy Tail call the Exceeds 'cats', huh?"

"Back to this excuse again? I thought better of you!"

"Like you have any good excuses, Kiana Lilithica!"

"Stop using my full name! They don't need to know!"

"Shut up, you two! You bicker more than Natsu and Gray used to!" shouted a voice, and it turned out to be a silver and gold cat. She stood on her hind paws, front paws crossed crossly. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back. "Sorry about their bickering. I'm Gin. Nice to meet you all," said the cat to the other meisters and weapons.

"It's… a talking cat…" said Kid, gold eyes staring at the Exceed in pure shock.

"Cat? Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a _cat_," Gin huffed. "I am an Exceed, from Extalia, Edolas." She sighed and the wings flickered and disappeared. "I'll forgive you though. Everyone makes that mistake. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail."

Kiana let out a breath through her nose. "Gin, you should seriously stop raiding my lunch during class. One, it makes noise. Two, it makes you smell bad. And you know I have a sensitive nose."

"Yeah, we all know, nose of a dragon and all that," Black Star snorted, arms crossed. "Now you can use me as your target and tell them just why you're called Star Light Dragon. Eat something, punch me, whatever."

"Oh fine. But don't come to me afterwards, complaining about the bruises you sustained," Kiana said, a hint of a challenge in her voice. She gave a sharp-toothed grin.

Soul leaned against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes were as lazy as ever, though they showed a hint of interest. Maka had a thick encyclopedia in her hands, standing beside her weapon and Tsubaki. A few feet away, Liz and Patti sat on the ground next to Kid, Kim, and Jackie, along with Oxford and Harvar. Killik was sitting close to Soul, Thea and Finn sitting beside him.

"First of all, I'll show you the breath attack," Kiana said as if she were a teacher demonstrating an experiment.

"Yes, Professor," Black Star said, rolling his eyes. "Get it over with. Remember that I'm the target, not you."

Kiana glared at him, but did as she told. She sucked in a huge breath, and released it towards Black Star, all the while shouting, "Star Light Dragon's Roar!" A huge beam of stars and light swirled like a hurricane towards Black Star. When it finally dissipated, Black Star remained unscathed, standing in the same position.

"Star Light Dragon's Wing Attack!" A pair of wing-like beams of light appeared at the tips of Kiana's fingers, and she charged at Black Star, sweeping the attacks at him. He was able to fend off each one with ease.

She jumped away from him, the light disappearing. The Spartoi members could only stare, and Kiana laughed. "That's not all, you know. But that's all I'm showing you attack-wise. However, there're a few other things that I can show you."

She glanced at Gin, and Gin obliged. The Exceed sprouted wings and flew into the air above Kiana, and her paws glowed, casting a soft light over Kiana. After a few moments, the light completely disappeared and a crunching noise was heard as Kiana ate the light that Gin cast. She swallowed.

"Eating light has the same concept as eating souls," Kiana said after she noticed the stares she earned.

Then a creepy smile slipped onto Kiana's face and she glanced at Black Star. "I hope you don't mind being my practice dummy a few more times," she said. "Because this is going to _hurt like fuck_."

Black Star shrugged. "Fine by me." He acted as if getting hurt really didn't matter to him.

An intricate golden circle appeared beneath Kiana's feet. Kid squeaked in delight when he realized the circle was completely symmetrical. **(A/N: Oh, Kid. Your obsession with symmetry never ceases to crack me up.)** A golden flash appeared and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Kiana had scales over her forehead, beneath her eyes, and around her arms. "Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force," she said.

Black Star watched, half-paying attention. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. "This is a Dragon Slayer's magic amplification technique," Black Star explained. "It is easier to attain after eating the element of the slayer."

"Wait, _Dragon Slayer?_" Maka asked, an eyebrow arched. "What the hell is that?"

Black Star held up a hand in a signal for Kiana to wait as to allow him to explain to Maka. "Kiana is a Dragon Slayer, her element being Star Light. Dragon Slayers all have an element that they are able to eat, and they take on the attributes of a dragon to fight. They excel in hand-to-hand combat, and all have a breath attack. Most Dragon Slayers had a dragon as a foster parent, though there are exceptions where they had a Dragon Slayer Lachryma implanted in them. There are different generations of Dragon Slayer. The first generation is the simplest, all taught by a dragon and their dragons disappeared on the year X777. The second generation is the generation of the Lachryma implanted slayers. The third generations killed their dragon parents, and have the ability to attain Dragon Force at will. The fourth generation is raised by two dragons and have the ability to use Dragon Force at will and another ability that I am not aware of."

Kiana tapped her foot. "I'm in Dragon Force right now," she said. "Since Black Star has so _kindly_ explained it already, I'll move on to the ability that Black Star doesn't know about." She grinned. "Prepare to be scared."

The magic circle reappeared and she began to grow in size and changed form. As they watched, Kiana became a fearsome golden dragon, glinting in the fading sunlight. She seemed to capture all of the light, letting it refract on her scales.

Spartoi watched, completely shocked.

Black Star sighed. "Are you going to use me as your plaything now, or are you going to let me off the hook this time?" he asked, arms crossed.

As a reply, Kiana swept a clawed paw at him, but he nimbly dodged, landing with an involuntary grunt of pain. Her tail came at him, but he jumped onto it, careful to avoid to the spikes adorning it.

Kiana turned back into a human, dropping Black Star on the ground. He managed to land on his feet. "Congrats," she said drily. "You're officially a cat. No matter how many times you're dropped, you land on your feet."

Soul managed to snap out of his stupor. "Ah, so you mean you're a witch?" he asked Kiana, but she glared at him.

"A witch! I'm insulted. I'm a _mage._ A mage of Fairy Tail at that!" As an afterthought, she added, "I'm surprised I didn't destroy anything. Fairy Tail mages specialize in property damage."

"But that's cool," Maka said, grinning widely. "I think finding a fourth generation Dragon Slayer at Shibusen is rarer than my combination of a Grigori Soul and Soul Perception."

"Actually, Kiana comes from a different world," Black Star said casually. He just threw that line out there, and he said it like _I'm going to go get a snack._

"Another world?"

"Is that world symmetrical?" **(A/N: More of Kid's obsession with symmetry.)**

"Is she an alien?"

"There's a difference between witches and mages there?"

Spartoi just threw out random questions at the same time, and Black Star couldn't make a heads or tails of what had just been said. "Wha~?" he asked.

The sun began to set, and Black Star was relieved for an excuse to stop the questions.

"Forget I said anything," Black Star said. "It's almost sundown. Let's just talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Where're you staying, Black Star? You can come back to our place. And I can get you something to eat, you hadn't eaten anything since lunch," Tsubaki offered.

Black Star laughed bitterly. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Tsubaki. I haven't eaten or drank anything since I died. Three years. And as for a place to live, I don't need one. Staying in a home would be… _unnatural_ is the word for it."

"Wait… three years? That's impossible," Kim said, staring. "You can't live more than ten days without food, and more than three days without water."

"Well, that's the only way to get the hundreds of gods of death to fuck off and stop sending spirits after me to bring me back to the land of the dead," Black Star replied flatly. "I simply gave up. I don't need food and water to sustain me anyway. Much like Natsu. Yet still the demon sends the spirits. Occasionally, mind you."

"There's only one god of death, right?" Kid said uncertainly. "That's me. But you said there're hundreds of them?"

Black Star snorted. "You don't know just how many worlds there are. And I don't want to elaborate right now. If I stay here any longer, those gods of death will be able to gauge where I am. They'll attack me, and if you're in the way, so be it." He turned and walked off. "See you tomorrow."

After Black Star disappeared from sight, Spartoi dispersed and headed off to their respective homes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^~^ A Lachryma is a container that contains magic. This is from Fairy Tail. **


	3. Dancing Dead Frogs and a Kishin

**Yo, what's up? The sky, of course. **

**I have no updating hiatus. You might wait a minute or a year. You never know. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Are you awake?_

"_No, I just happen to hear you while I'm still asleep and I decided to reply,"_ was his sarcastic remark.

_No need to be rude,_ the feminine voice replied with slight annoyance. _I _did _help you regain life._

"_And what good came out of it?"_ he retorted tartly. _"It only taught me the true meaning of sorrow and despair."_

_Yet you were reconciled with your friends. Would you rather leave them in a state of sorrow?_

"_They would've found a way to survive without me. Remind me, why are we speaking of my life?"_

_Because you were being rude to me._

Black Star slapped his forehead as gently as possible as to avoid drawing attention from the creatures around him as he walked through the dark forest. Stein's laboratory was off to the left.

"_Whenever I'm so-called rude to you, you bring that up. I'd rather not relive the memories that this life you _granted_ me has given me."_ Black Star continued to push his way through the forest, looking around.

_Ah. I did not realize. I apologize._

"_Oh really. I thought you were an all-powerful being, stronger than a god," _Black Star said mockingly.

_Shut up, Black Star._

"_Why should I shut up when you are the one to start this conversation?" _Black Star reasoned as he pushed a bramble out of his face.

_Fair point._ Black Star felt her presence withdraw with that statement, and he was grateful for his own personal space. He really didn't like it when she was able to observe his thoughts like they were photos. Even if he would never admit it, she was pretty helpful at times, though quite snarky and annoying at others, more often irritating than not.

The next morning, Black Star entered Shibusen at an early hour, even earlier than Maka, which was surprising as he was typically the type to come hours late. The other weapons and meisters found him sitting in his seat with a deadpan look on his face.

"Good morning," was all he said as the students of Spartoi sat at their respective seats. Afterwards, he'd begin to hum a song under his breath. "These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire,"he murmured almost inaudibly.

_Good taste._ She had returned after last night.

"_Me? I'm not into music. You're the one who put that song in my head."_

_Ah, really? _

"_Class is about to start."_

_I don't recall you ever being interested into class._

"_Well, it's better than listening to you drone on for the whole school day."_

He heard her sniff indignantly. _That's mean._ Black Star muttered a few words of profanity under his breath and forced himself to concentrate on the song he'd been humming a few moments ago and managed to block her out. However, if she had been intent on talking to him, he knew she could simply make him forget that song.

Tsubaki had sat down next to him a moment ago, and he acknowledged her with a short greeting and a dip of the head. "Hello, Tsubaki."

She returned the greeting with a smile. "Hello, Black Star." Suddenly, the bell rang and Stein rolled into the classroom on his rolling chair, holding a book and announcing that they'd be dissecting frogs.

_Again? Do I have your permission to spice things up a bit?_ Her presence entered his mind again.

"_It depends on what you mean by 'spice things up a bit'," _he replied sourly. He knew that her definition of 'spice things up a bit' could be extreme. Extremely extreme.

_Oh, nothing much except for making the frogs jump around._

"_That would be interesting,"_ Black Star agreed, stifling a faint laugh. _"Will you do it after the animals have been passed around, or now?"_

_After they've been passed around. I figure we can get a good laugh out of this. _

"_Imagine the boys screaming like girls and the girls passing out." _

_Even your girlfriend?_

"_She is _not _my girlfriend."_

_Mmm. Are you sure?_

"_Yes. Now prepare to do your little magic trick."_

Professor had passed out the frogs to each student and meister pair, and Black Star's foot tapped against the ground in anticipation of the chaos and mayhem his friend was about to cause. A smirk played on his lips and his blue eyes flicked over the people around him.

So she'd picked Maka as her first victim.

Maka screamed as the frog in front of her moved and started jumping about. As soon as Soul could comprehend what was going on, he joined her, except not quite as loud as she was. A few more shouts and yells, and Black Star was struggling to contain his laughter as he looked around. Professor Stein was genuinely confused and he went to check on what was happening to his students and Black Star couldn't contain it anymore when Professor Stein jumped out of his rolling chair. Kiana was also laughing her head off.

"Ah… haha!" Black Star began to laugh hysterically, slamming a palm on the table. "Good one!" He laughed, ignoring the strange looks others gave him as they ran around with dead frogs jumping after them. "Haha! Ahaha!"

"_I think that's enough," _Black Star told her in between giggles, and she obliged by immediately ceasing the frogs' movements and they dropped, well, dead.

"Huh?" was heard from every person except Black Star and Kiana. He saw Stein poking a dead frog with a stick, and Black Star laughed loudly.

"That was hilarious," he said, wiping a tear of mirth from his blue eyes. "Do you know just how funny you guys looked screaming and running around the classroom because of a few dead frogs jumping around? I mean, seriously? Haven't you guys seen scarier, like, an angry witch or a huge fire dragon king that was angry at you?"

Kiana chimed in. "He does have a point." She glared at Black Star. "And just who used that telekinesis magic, huh?" Black Star smirked.

"That wasn't magic, Lilithica. It was far more divine. And as for whom it is, she'd kill me if I told."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stein demanded, looking at Black Star and Kiana.

"A clever friend of mine. She just performed a bit of mischief. Isn't that right?" he asked no one in particular.

_Yep._ She said it even if no one could hear her.

Kiana paled considerably. "You don't mean her?"

"No, I mean the other one. The one who isn't loopy," Black Star replied.

"What are you talking about?" Stein repeated.

Black Star completely ignored Stein. "The fairies are coming tomorrow, you know," he told Kiana, and she blinked.

"How do you know?"

"Who do you think told me, retard? It's not your dear Nasu either," he added after she opened her mouth to speak, and she glared at him, irritated.

"I wasn't going to say Natsu. And stop acting like he's my boyfriend. He's my brother. It's her, isn't it?" She pointed to Black Star's head.

"Yeah," he said after a pause.

"Can someone please enlighten me as to what's going on?" interrupted Liz. "You two are acting like you're in a separate dimension."

"Yeah! Or else I'm going to kick your butts super hard!" Patty chimed in.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Black Star replied. He cast a hard glance towards Kiana. "And I am so going to kill you for _that. _Don't make light of that threat. I've done it before."

"But you aren't a Dragon Slayer. How do you think you're gonna penetrate the Light Dragon's scales?" Kiana countered.

"Easy. I've figured it out already. Acnologia was my test subject." He winced. Oh death, he just sounded like Stein.

"Him? You dare-?"

"Mmmhmm. He was being a bitch so I decided to give him a stab. He quieted down right after that!"

"He's my father!"

"If he's your father, how's Natsu your brother?"

"You know what I mean, bastard!"

"Acnologia put your brother along with the core members of Fairy Tail out of commission for seven years. Seven! Seven fucking years!"

"Oh yeah? I don't think your father's all that much better! Actually, I think he's worse!"

For a moment, Black Star looked as if he'd been slapped. Suddenly, quick as a shadow, he appeared behind Kiana, a blade of ice held just over her throat.

"I may have given up on being an assassin, and I may not take pride in killing, but I can still make a clean kill," Black Star purred silkily. "That also means you shouldn't be saying such things to me."

He could hear Maka whimper from behind him, and whisper, "His wavelength… I can see it. It's… _insane._"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his mind, and he stumbled backwards, spluttering curses. "Fucking gods! That is not cool; it hurts."

_You were about to kill the girl._

"_Was I? Insanity made me reckless. And the very embodiment of insanity just appeared," _he admitted grudgingly.

_If you do something like that again, I will damage your mind._

"_In doing so, you damage yourself. Now shut up. Let me check outdoors."_

He glanced at the window outside and spat a stream of profanity which would've earned him a mouth-washing with lye soap. "The fairies are gonna be late." Black Star glanced at Professor Stein who was looking at him with a mixture of horror, fear, astonishment, and awe. "What're you looking at me like that for? You'd better take all students, excluding Spartoi, to the middle of the school. Looks like it's party time."

With that being said, Black Star crashed through the window at the top, splintering the glass with a crash. "You heard me. If you value the lives of your students, I suggest you do as I say. Do me a favor and gather the Death Scythes and the teachers. Spartoi, and Kiana, join me outdoors. We have an old friend coming to visit."

Oddly enough, the moon was out, and the sun was down. Black Star was positive it was supposed to be morning, and he knew exactly just who caused this.

The Black Blood surrounding the moon began to crack.

Light poured from the crevices and Black Star watched with cold blue eyes as Asura kept the promise he had made three years ago after being sealed on the moon. He heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Kid, who'd joined them after being called by Stein.

_Do you feel fear towards Asura?_ she inquired quietly, and shook his head inwardly, knowing she could feel his reaction. _That is good. You will need courage to send Asura to hell. I hope Emoria will allow him through._

"_Why do you hope so? You can just go up to Emoria and threaten him, no?" _Black Star replied, faintly amused. He turned back to the moon and watched as the Black Blood began to splinter. As soon as he noticed a scarf floating through the cracks, Black Star lifted his left arm and created a signal of ice.

The Kishin immediately saw the Shibusen signal, and he seemed to beckon something from the moon. Black Star was not in the least surprised when Kishin spawn followed Asura as the main Kishin flew down to where Shibusen was.

"Tsubaki, I know it's been a bit since we last fought together, but will it be too much to ask to fight with you once more?" As a reply, Tsubaki changed into a katana, which Black Star wielded with skill.

He heard the other weapons turn into their respective weapon forms and be caught by their meister partners. Sid, Nygus, Marie, Stein, Spirit, Azusa, and a few other teachers were on the scene. Black Star pulled a device out of his cloak and murmured a few words, watched curiously by the others around him. After a moment, he heard a voice on the other side. "Fairy Tail is moving out. I will be joining you shortly; the rest of Fairy Tail will take a bit longer. Good luck, and it's been nice knowing you, Black Star."

Black Star seemed to simply discard the device, throwing it into the air. Before his eyes, a huge raven appeared as the device transformed. He smiled at the reactions he earned from the people around him. "I'll explain a little later. It's just a blessing from Artemis."

The raven flew into the sky, attacking Asura's reinforcements with its claws and beak. Black Star watched as crimson liquid dripped to the ground, splattering the ground and he smirked. His friend fended off the insanity that threatened to seep into his mind; since his death, he'd been extremely susceptible to insanity and he was thankful for her help.

He waited for Asura patiently, and he began to release his soul wavelength. Black Star was careful not to show all of it, as he did not think it was necessary to defeat Asura, and he'd rather not fall into madness. He hummed under his breath. "…made a list of all the things we had…"

Black Star heard those who could see his soul gasp, and even the ones who could not could feel his tremendous wavelength; it was an aura of calm, yet a little bit of insanity churned in the core. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be focusing. His cloak billowed up and danced with the powerful wavelength his souls emit, and his tousled hair swayed.

He opened his eyes just as the Kishin landed, their blue hue flaring with control and authority, along with the sharp courage that his soul contained. Asura nearly flinched, but managed to meet Black Star's gaze evenly.

"So you, young warrior god, summoned me here instead of letting me find you," Asura said, his voice raspy. "And you were able to rescue that lavender-haired trash before I destroyed the Black Blood. You are too dangerous for your own good; it is rare for one like you to appear, even rarer than a combination of a Grigori Soul, Soul Perception, Anti-Demon Wavelength, and Black Blood, in other words, that girl named Maka."

Black Star smiled, an amused smile upon his lips. "Ah. So you mean the ones who have died and returned, with the burden of the world upon their shoulders. 'Tis not as rare as you put it; in fact, you are about to meet a friend of mine who is similar, yet not the same, to me." He lifted Tsubaki. "And you shall find out what true _sorrow, fear, despair, and pain_ are." A demonic light glowed in his blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, Black Star?" Sid demanded as soon as Black Star finished speaking. When Black Star turned around to answer, Sid realized that his pupils had become stars.

Black Star closed his eyes, and let her run through his mind. "_Analysis beginning. Kishin Asura, former member of the Eight Warlord. Embodiment of insanity. Death the Kid's brother, and also Shinigami's son. Moves anticipated. Time of Death: In three minutes. Analysis completed._"

A smiled played on his lips. "Looks like Natsu won't make it in time to watch me kick dear Kishin's ass." He raised the sword, and grinned. "Are you keeping track of the time?" he asked.

_Two minutes and fifty-seven seconds left._

"Perfect. Just enough time to send him to hell." With that, he charged the Kishin.

Stupid? Yes. Reckless? Yes. Suicidal? Nope.

"Goddamn Kishin, you're gonna regret ever coming out of the Black Blood's seal!" Black Star shouted, and sliced down with Tsubaki in her katana form and black blood splattered the pavement as Black Star's blow went straight through the Kishin's left arm, succeeding in cutting it off as Asura raised it in defense. The Kishin retaliated with slamming one of his scarves into his shattered left leg, and he watched as his own crimson blood splattered the ground.

"Holy mother of god," Kid said, trembling with fear as he watched Black Star cut right through the Black Blood.

"No way…" Maka whimpered, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Where did he gain this power…?" Stein added, twisting the screw in his head.

_Time: Fifty-four seconds left._

"I know. Where shall I cut?"

_Just kill him. We don't have time to waste._

As she spoke, the Kishin's minions, who had trouble coming off the moon, finally managed to come crashing to earth. They began to attack the meister and weapons, and the meisters and weapons began their counter attack.

_Thirty-three seconds now! Finish him off._

"_Got it."_

Black Star raised Tsubaki and slammed the blade into the Kishin's neck, and it sliced through the jugular vein and the Kishin began to gurgle desperately. _Five, four, three, two, one. Time's up. He died._

When she finished speaking, the Kishin disappeared, and a huge red soul was left behind. "Kishin's dead and gone." With a slash with Tsubaki, the soul shuddered and dissipated.

_This was only one of his tests, Black Star,_ she warned.

"_I know. This one was too easy."_

_You were injured, Black Star,_ she chided. _Don't be so cocky. I'm not going to help you. Ask Kim for help after the battle. _

"_No. Wendy will come soon enough. Kim will be tired after treating the others. I will get to work in clearing the place out of Kishin spawn."_ She broke off the connection and Black Star entered battle again.

A ball of fire zoomed towards him, and he raised a hand to deflect it. "Dragneel. You're late to the party," he said without looking at who had thrown the fireball.

"The hero always comes late. Isn't that what you said?" the other replied smoothly, and Black Star let a smile slid onto his face.

"Who said you were the hero, Natsu? And stop going around using my lines, hey?"

The one called Natsu silently approached him, and Black Star heard Tsubaki ask, "Is that hair natural or dyed?"

Black Star laughed at Natsu's completely bewildered and annoyed face. "Hey, hey. This is a battlefield. You don't need to know whether my hair is dyed or naturally salmon."

"Hey, look! The Fire Fairy Dragon's here!" shouted Kiana as she kicked a Kishin spawn in the face and laughed. "You're late!"

Azusa paused to stare at the newcomer. "Who the hell is he?" she demanded, allowing the Kishin spawn she was fighting a chance to attack. A fireball slammed into the Kishin spawn, and Azusa realized that the newcomer had saved her life. "I mean, what the hell is he?"

"Fire Dragon Slayer. The Salamander of Fairy Tail," Natsu replied instantly. "The name is Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel." He didn't even look as he shoved a handful of fire into a Kishin spawn that tried to attack him from behind.

Black Star took a match and set it ablaze, throwing a few coals onto the ground. He dropped the match on the coals, and dripped a few drops of gasoline on the flames, letting them grow in size.

"What are you doing?" Stein yelled as he slammed a Kishin spawn in the face with his soul attack. "Are you trying to set the school on fire?" Black Star smirked.

"Watch."

Kiana and Natsu instantly got the message and Kiana took the light that the flames created and ate it, while Natsu simply swallowed the fire whole. It disappeared after a few seconds. "I used magic oil," Black Star told Natsu. "You should be able to summon Dragon Force."

"He… he… he just… ate fire…." Marie said, staring in complete shock. Natsu easily did as Black Star suggested, and a magic circle appeared beneath his feet. His cloak turned a violent shade of fire-red and Natsu smiled wickedly.

"It's time to play with fire, everyone!" he shouted, raising his arms. Fire swirled around his feet, dancing and swaying as he commanded.

_Black Star. We have to connect to Natsu or else he's bringing the whole school down._

Black Star felt Natsu connect to him, along with a pair of foreign presences that he guessed were Astro and Tial, the most annoying beings in the whole of history. He could feel a faint sense of insanity and insecurity in Natsu's mind, and he latched onto it, keeping it at bay. His friend helped, and he entered Natsu's mind completely.

Through Natsu's vision, he could see himself collapse to the ground. Black Star completely ignored it and held off the insanity and all of the emotions that Natsu had.

_A mind within a mind. How odd,_ he thought as he thought of his friend.

_Yes. It is true._

"_This is harder than expected."_

He imagined he'd have a tremendous headache as soon as he returned to his own body, and that Natsu would be extremely angry that Black Star was able to examine his thoughts. Oh death. Natsu would _kill _him for that. However, Black Star was the only person Natsu trusted enough to tell about his travels. He supposed that counted as something.

_I'm not looking forward to the headache,_ she complained.

"_I'm the one who owns the body, dammit. Don't be so selfish. And I'm the one who's going to be fussed over. I hate fussing."_

_I thought you loved it._

"_Shut up. I hate fussing."_

She shut up, but probably just to humor him.

Black Star lost track of the battle and completely focused on fighting Natsu's memories, thoughts, and insanity.

_You can stop now, Black Star._

Black Star didn't bother answering, only withdrawing and letting his consciousness return to his own body. As soon as he returned, he opened his eyes and found Tsubaki and his other friends hovering over him. All of the Kishin spawn had been reduced to piles of ash, while Natsu sat in the center of the carnage, completely calm and meditating.

"_That was much harder than it seemed."_

_Isn't everything?_

"_Most things,"_ he corrected.

_Ah yes. Good point. _

"Black Star! Thank Death you're awake," Tsubaki sighed. "I was so worried when you passed out."

Soul rubbed his nose and looked away sheepishly. "Jeez. Don't go scaring us like that. Someday you'll give us heart attacks."

"Please don't jinx it," Black Star groaned, and realized he was right when he assumed he'd get a headache. "And this accursed headache is not helping matters." He touched a hand to his forehead as he sat up.

"I can heal your leg, but I don't know what to do about your headache," Kim offered, but Black Star shook his head, but instantly regretted it.

"Wendy will be coming soon; she can deal with headaches and whatnot. Besides, you'll be busy with tending to others. I'll be fine," he said when she gave him a dubious look. "Pain isn't a foreign concept to me, you know," he added, giving her an exasperated glance.

"Oh, you mean the little Sky Dragon?" Kiana asked, arching an eyebrow. "That little girl who trips and falls and is super clumsy, right?"

"You speak of her like she's really dumb. I think she's smarter than you," Black Star retorted.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" demanded Gin, and the teachers and death scythes jumped in shock.

"It's… a…" Marie stuttered.

"I'M NOT A CAT!" Gin shouted before Marie could continue. "I'M AN EXCEED! FROM EXTALIA!" She waved her paws and a pair of wings appeared, letting her hover in the air as she flapped crazily. "I hate it when people don't know the difference."

"I don't hear or see Happy or Carla complaining when we call them cats," Natsu commented, speaking up. "In fact, Lucy tends to call Happy 'stupid cat' all the time, and he gets angry because of the 'stupid' and not the 'cat' part."

Natsu glared at Black Star, getting up and stalking towards him. By then, Black Star's friends had spread out a bit, but as an angry Natsu made his way towards their friend, they quailed and backed off, hoping that Natsu wouldn't be too harsh on him.

"You… you…" he hissed.

"Bastard?" Black Star suggested. "That's what you call everyone who makes you angry, no?"

"No! You retard! Do you know just how _foolish and stupid_ that was? You could've killed yourself!" Natsu shouted.

Black Star blinked. This guy never ceased to surprise him. He thought he was going to be chewed out for invading Natsu's privacy.

"Do you know just how much that annoys me? Besides, I've already got two ridiculously annoying beings in my head; I don't need a third one! _That _is what I call a complete invasion of privacy, dumbass!"

"Oh, there's the rant I was waiting for," Black Star replied with a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"Oh? I recall that when I was yelling at you for other things, you'd do the same to me."

_He has a point._

Suddenly, Natsu's face paled considerably. Black Star could've sworn he lost a pint of blood.

"You mean you're hosting _her?_ Infinity Beyond, keeper of balance? Oh fuck!" Natsu seemed to have an equally large headache as Black Star did. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Infinity is a completely insane, witty, power-hungry—"

"It seems you got Infinity mixed up with Eternity," Black Star said, amused. "Get your facts straight."

"Still! Hosting either of them is crazy shit! You can die!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I've been hosting her for three years and I'm still alive."

"Agh! You are absolutely insufferable."

"And I to you, Fire Dragon."

Natsu simply sighed and gave up, sitting down in front of Black Star, whose leg was in a slightly awkward position. "You think Wendy can fix that?" he asked skeptically.

Black Star shrugged. "It's Wendy. Her magic's gotten stronger, yes?"

"Wait. Magic?" Sid butted in.

"Yeah. Magic. Like this." Black Star lifted a hand and frost appeared around his hand. When it disappeared, an ice cube was resting in his palm.

Black Star held it as long as he could before he simply let it melt, letting the water trickle down his arm. He could hear Natsu muttering some unflattering things about him.

It was about this time that the sun returned, and everything was back to normal. Black Star realized that the sun had just risen. A smile graced his features as a crowd of people appeared in the distance.

"Look," Black Star said, pointing. "The fairies have arrived."

**I hope I didn't screw up too bad this chapter. **

**4,000+ words, boo yah! **

**I'm sorry about how easily Black Star defeated the Kishin; I'll give some explanations in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	4. The Dragon and Swordsman

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. **

**I forgot this in my other chapters: DISCLAIMER. FAIRY TAIL AND SOUL EATER DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**I hope you like this one too! **

"Look," Black Star said, pointing. "The fairies have arrived."

"I sense one hundred very odd souls," Maka reported after casting her Soul Perception. "These people… their souls are odd. Similar to witch and warlock souls, but still, different."

"What?" Black Star shouted, glaring at Natsu. "You brought the other guilds too?" He attempted to get up but his left leg gave out under him and he let out a wince of pain. Black Star muttered a few curses.

Natsu smirked. "That's our first group; the fairies, Crime Sorciere, and the pegasi," he said. "Wendy will be in that group; no worries. She is one of us, hey?" He laughed at Black Star's scowl of discontentment.

"Natsu-saaaaaaaaaan! Black Star-saaaaaaaaaan!" yelled a voice, and Black Star immediately recognized it as Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer. The group of mages finally reached the DWMA.

Black Star couldn't help but smile as Wendy ran forwards, a happy grin on her face, revealing her extra sharp canines. "We came as soon as possible, but it seems that Natsu-san was enough to wipe out those monsters," she said sweetly.

Wendy was a young girl of twelve years, with warm brown eyes and long azure pigtails that trailed to her ankles. Her hair was held up with cat-ear like hair bows.

"That's definitely true," he agreed.

"Hey, who's this?" Soul asked, looking at the blue-haired girl. Wendy gave the weapon a warm smile.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvel," she replied. "Long introductions can wait. I think I'll fix up Star-san first." She walked behind Black Star and placed her hands on his temples and murmured a spell. Blue light came out of her hands, and immediately Black Star's headache disappeared. Then she tended to his leg in a similar manner, though he couldn't straighten it out due to the shattering that had happened a while ago.

Kim, who was watching, looked at Wendy with amazement. "Are you a Tanuki witch too?" she asked, tilting her head with curiosity, and Wendy smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know what that is," she replied politely. Suddenly, a white Exceed walked up to Wendy.

"You aren't overworking yourself, are you, child?" the cat demanded, paws on her hips and tail flicking crossly.

"No, Carla," Wendy sighed, rolling her brown eyes. "You fuss over me too much."

"I wish I had someone fussing over me like that sometimes," Black Star said.

_I thought you didn't like fussing._

"_Shut up."_

A bit farther away, Maka was talking to Erza, a redhead who was wearing armor. Black Star could guess that they were talking about techniques to torture boys, such as Maka Chops and punching them with an armored fist, just to mention a few.

"Hey, Soul. Go meet Gray; he uses ice magic. A cool magic," Black Star added, grinning at his own really bad pun.

Soul immediately went to him after Black Star pointed him out.

"Wait! Gray has a really bad stripping habit!" Black Star shouted as Soul headed towards him.

_He'll figure it out the hard way then._

"_I can't wait."_

He could see Soul jump out of his skin when Gray lost his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Gray! Your clothes!" shouted a brunette and Gray yelped, searching for them. Then Soul nearly passed out when he saw how much the brunette, Cana, was drinking; and directly out of the barrel.

Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty stared at the one hundred newcomers who were all laughing and meeting the Death Scythes and such. Gajeel, a guy with a whole lot of piercings, Levy, a blue-haired girl, and Pantherlily, a black panther-like Exceed were talking with Harvar and Jackie.

Lucy, a blonde, had joined Maka and Erza's conversation. A blue Exceed landed on Lucy's shoulder, scaring her and she called Happy, the Exceed, a few unflattering names.

Black Star pushed himself off the ground and stood up. "Hey, Wendy, how long do you think the school's gonna last while the fairies are around, huh?" he asked, smirking.

Wendy returned the toothy grin and laughed. "Oh, I don't know. If it lasts a day, I'll be astounded," she replied, noticing that Kid, Liz, and Patty were in earshot. Kid was horrified, and he began running around crazily.

Natsu rose, and shouted, "Hey, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Crime Sorciere! Shut up and listen to what the teachers at this school and the Shinigami have to say!" Immediately, the mages shut up and hastily assembled neatly.

Kid immediately stopped his running and cleared his throat. "Welcome to Shibusen, or DWMA. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Is that all? If so, I shall add onto your brief introduction," Black Star said, stepping forward. He cleared his throat and began his little speech.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU CRAZY IDIOTS! YOU ARE NOT TO DESTROY ANYTHING OR ELSE YOU HAVE TWO ANGRY GODS AND NATSU RUNNING AFTER YOU! SHIBUSEN IS NOT A FUN HOUSE, GOT THAT? THAT MEANS THAT YOU CAN'T START POINTLESS ARGUMENTS AND FIGHT! I KNOW JUST HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOUR MAGIC CAN DO SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE SCHOOL IN A DAMAGING WAY! I AM SPEAKING ESPECIALLY TO ERZA SCARLET AND GRAY FULLBUSTER FOR YOUR RECORD OF DESTROYING TOWNS AND FORESTS ON YOUR MISSIONS!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Am I clear?" he asked a moment later, completely calm and at his normal volume.

"Yes!" chorused the assembled mages, much to everyone else's surprise. Poor Soul had another dose of weirdness and it just about did it for him.

"The guild masters didn't come," Natsu perceived. "They might be in other groups."

Black Star and Natsu were walking down the hallway of Shibusen, heading to the gym room to check out the welcome party.

"Mmm. Are you wondering what will happen at the party?" Black Star inquired, skipping over Natsu's remark.

A wry smile played on Natsu's lips. "Perhaps. A while ago I would have been thinking what type of food would be there. Now all I'm thinking about is if I'll live another day in this world, and whether any girls would chase me; I hate fan-girls."

"You and I are not so different," Black Star replied. After a pause, he added, "I wonder how Soul deals with his fan club." He smiled.

"Fan club… of girls?"

"Yes."

"I feel sorry for him, and his meister."

_Oh, you're saying that Soul and Maka like each other?_ piped up a female voice. Only Black Star and Natsu heard her.

Habitually, Black Star and Natsu reverted to telepathy.

"_Shut up, Astro,"_ Natsu snapped.

_How do you deal with those two?_ Black Star's friend chimed in. _There are very few who are more annoying than Astro and Tial._

"_It's the same concept as how I deal with you,"_ Black Star teased, and he heard an indignant sniff.

They arrived at the doorways of the gym and Black Star pushed open the door. It swung open with a creak. The Shibusen staff and students were busy at work, and Black Star chuckled quietly. _"I wonder if I should help them."_

_No. Let's just watch. It's fun._

Later that day, Black Star entered the gym with Natsu and Happy.

There were tables laden with food all over the place, the stage all set up. Mages, weapons, and meisters were laughing and talking and eating. Happy followed Lucy to a table full of food.

Black Star and Natsu sat at the bottom of the stage, completely ignoring the other people unless they came to talk. They traded stories via telepathy and exchanged a few comments about the party.

"Awfully quiet, huh," Black Star commented, waving a hand in the general direction of the other people. He laughed. "I just jinxed it, didn't I."

"And then Elfman's going to yell something about being manly, and Gray's going to yell at him to shut up, while in his boxers. Cana will remind him to put on his clothes while Juvia swoons over him. Then the Fairy Tail instincts kick in. And then Erza will shout at them to stop, and in the process, someone will squash her strawberry cake. It's the end of the world for them."

Black Star smiled. "Let's see just how accurate your prediction is."

Once all of the people had gathered, Black Star watched them with interest. Kid gave his long speech, and then the real party began.

"Having parties is manly!" shouted a silver-haired guy called Elfman. _Ah, so Natsu's first prediction is true,_ she mused.

"_Yes. I wonder just how well he knows his guildmates."_

"Shut up about your stupid manliness! Everyone knows already!" Gray shouted from across the gym, stripped to his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana yelled. "You can't go walking around a school in your boxers!" Juvia, true to Natsu's guessing, was swooning over Gray.

"Gray-sama~" she said. "Juvia loves you!" Gray jumped out of his pants and ran off to search for his clothes.

"Stripping isn't manly!" Elfman shouted at Gray, and Gray, who had just put on his clothes again, glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?" Gray gave Elfman a punch in the face, and knocked him into Erza, effectively destroying her strawberry cake.

"My… my… my strawberry cake," Erza stuttered, looking completely devastated. Maka glanced at Lucy questioningly.

"I suggest you hide," Lucy told Maka. "One way to get yourself killed to is mess with Erza's cake." Lucy ducked under the table with Happy.

"Ah. You're right," Black Star told Natsu. He smirked. "Let's see just how badly they can wreck this place, and get chewed out by me, you, and the guild masters."

The Shibusen staff and students watched as the Fairy Tail mages dragged the other guilds into the fight.

"Oh you want a piece of me, ice prick?"

"Who're you calling an ice prick, Iron Shavings?"

Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and a few other mages were taking shelter backstage. They were quickly joined by the Shibusen staff and students.

Before the fight could go any farther and magic was about to be used, Black Star and Natsu shouted, "HOLD IT!"

"I THOUGHT BLACK STAR TOLD YOU NOT TO DESTROY ANYTHING!" Natsu roared, and when 'roared' is mentioned, it literally means 'roared'. "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT THAT BADLY, TAKE IT OUTDOORS AND ONLY ONE ON ONE MATCHES, DUMBASSES! YOU THINK THIS BUILDING IS AS STURDY AS THE FAIRY TAIL GUILDHALL? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! SHIBUSEN IS NOT DESIGNED FOR TAKING THE BRUNT HITS OF CRAZY AND INSANE MAGES! SO SUCK IT UP AND IGNORE THE RETARDED COMMENTS!

"Am I clear?" Natsu demanded, and the mages, after hastily getting out of awkward positions, chorused a 'yes'.

"Welcome to Nevada, idiots. We are not in Fiore anymore!" Black Star added. "If you guys are going to be crazy without your guild masters, then Natsu and I will be watching over you like hawks." A wicked grin crept onto his face. "If you even think about it, I'll kill you.

"Oh yeah. And enjoy the rest of the party," Black Star said. "After the party, you're cleaning up the mess you guys made." When Elfman opened his mouth to say something, Black Star snapped, "And no comments on being manly or whatsoever!"

Natsu and Black Star went up to Kid to apologize profusely for the mages' rowdy behavior, but Kid simply laughed it off and said that it was the most fun they'd had at a party, even if it was a bit violent. After apologizing, Natsu headed off to stop another fight from breaking out.

"I'd like to fight one of them some time!" he even said, a hint of a challenge in his golden eyes. "That'd be interesting, yes?"

"Great," Black Star said. "You're sounding like me now."

"Good point," Kid admitted. After a pause, he added, "Why won't you ask for a fight from any of us?"

Black Star grimaced. "I'm afraid I might put someone in the hospital," he said sheepishly. "The only people I can fight without really almost killing them are Erza and Natsu here. Possibly you too."

"Then why don't we host a match between you and Natsu or something?" Kid suggested. After a moment, he asked, "How were you able to defeat the Kishin so easily?"

A pained smile touched his face. "Oh, that? Asura was the second test that someone set for me; it'll be easier than all of the others. The first one was harsh. Black Blood is barely any challenge for me; I could crumble it to dust with my fingers. Asura wasn't at his peak of power either; he had wasted a lot of his energy to create those Kishin spawn. Apparently he thought he could destroy me, you, and Maka without all of his power. He's an idiot." Black Star managed a brighter smile. "About that match, it would be a nice idea."

"When should it take place? Eight, tomorrow?"

Black Star smirked. "As OCD as ever, huh, Kid?" Kid grinned in reply.

At forty past seven, Black Star arrived at Shibusen, sitting down on the floor of the gym where the battle was to take place. Kid had notified everyone of the match.

Natsu arrived a few minutes later, sitting across from Black Star on the arena. The two of them emit an aura of complete calm, not in the least anxious of the upcoming match against each other. Soon, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived on the scene, along with Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. More and more people filed into the gym, taking seats in the bleachers.

"Give him hell, Natsu!" shouted Gray and Happy.

"Show him who's boss, Black Star!" Tsubaki and Soul called.

"Match, start!" yelled Kid from where he sat, and so the battle commenced.

A pair of blue magic circles appeared over Natsu and Black Star, and a simple blade of pure steel dropped down between their feet, blade down. Black Star gave a grin that was hidden by his scarf. "I thought I'd give you a blade, my friend. That does not mean you cannot use magic though."

"Mmm. Clever. I take it that you will use Soul Menace as well?" Natsu replied calmly, adjusting the dragon scale scarf wrapped around his neck.

Without a reply, the two rivals began their dance of blades and magic.

Black Star was ultimately more skilled than Natsu was with a sword; however Natsu was better at magic and was able to use his magic attacks more effectively.

The audience watched, shouting out loud and placing bets on who would win. However, neither of them had inflicted a single wound on the other. They broke apart, both breathing slightly heavily. Black Star gave a quiet smile. "Your skills have sharpened since the last time we sparred."

"Yet we are still equal," Natsu continued as if he were reading Black Star's mind. They engaged in battle once more.

"I feel as if I fight myself," Black Star said, dodging a strike from Natsu's fist. "I now have a feeling of what one of my last tests will be."

"And I to you. Shall we turn things up a bit?" Natsu asked, a toothy smirk breaking out on his face.

"What?" Erza shouted. "This is the level that Natsu can easily defeat me, and he claims that this is not his best?"

"This is an outrage!" Maka yelled, waving a book in her hand.

Black Star replied, "Remember that this is not the plains. If we raised our pressure levels even a little higher, the whole school would collapse." He laughed. "If we could, I'd go to my extremes."

"I know what your extremes are," Natsu said, slashing at Black Star's face, but he ducked. "Even I cannot defeat you at that level of power."

"The levels of our companions are far too different," Black Star agreed, and caught the hilt of Natsu's sword with his blade and held it there. After a moment of attempting to disarm Natsu and dodge all of his breath attacks, he sighed. "This is yet another stalemate."

The two of them dropped their swords and stepped back. "Unless you want to stay here for another year, I suggest you call a draw," Natsu called to Kid.

The swords faded into nothingness. "Hey, Black Star! Since when did you learn exquiping magic?" Kiana shouted from her seat in the bleachers.

Black Star gave a hidden smile and lifted his left hand. A blue magic circle appeared. "I used Mimicry Magic. I never said I learned ice magic specifically." He turned to Natsu. "Good match. Hopefully I'll be able to defeat you next time."

Natsu gave a wry smile. "The first day you arrived at Fairy Tail… oh gods. That was embarrassing for Erza."

A sword was thrown at Natsu, but he deftly dodged it, and it faded into nothingness. He turned to Erza, who had thrown it, and gave her a grin. "Oh, you don't want to talk about it?"

"Like hell I want to!" Erza retorted, but Natsu lifted his hands in a surrendering way, all the while laughing.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Sorry for the abrupt ending. If you stay tuned, you can read about what Natsu mentioned, how when Black Star first came to Fairy Tail and embarrassed Erza. As always, please read and review! **


	5. Erza is not amused

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter's fighting scene, I hope the earlier parts of the chapter made up for it. Also, my updating might be a little slower than usual because I'm currently working on another story (not a fan-fiction though) called "Wings". It'll be posted on Wattpad.**

**On another note, this chapter is about the thing that Natsu mentioned in the last chapter, how horribly embarrassed Erza was. I hope you don't mind too much. Don't kill me, Erza fans! *gets hit in the head with strawberry cake and swords* I jinxed it.**

**DISCLAIMER: This person doesn't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

**Me: AHHH! *still being chased by Erza fans* **

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

"Star-san," Wendy began, "do you remember the first day that you came to Fairy Tail?"

It had been a few weeks since the mages came, and all of the guilds Natsu had invited, much to Black Star's displeasure, had arrived and fit in with Shibusen well. Wendy and Black Star were sitting outside on the grass on a sunny afternoon. The school had lasted quite a long while, much to Black Star's surprise and relief.

"Hmm?" Black Star paused and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, that. Of course. Erza was so humiliated." Of course he'd remember that; it was the day he had arrived at Fairy Tail.

"It was cool," Wendy stated, smiling. "Cooler than Soul-san. Of course, I wouldn't say that to his face; he'd be after our blood," she added.

"Soul does have a reputation to keep. I can't blame him," Black Star replied, and looked at the laughing sun. He let out a breath through his nose. Wendy was like a younger sister figure, and most who saw them would think they were related, due to the fact that both had blue hair, one light and one dark.

Most of the students and mages had already left Shibusen, leaving behind most of Spartoi and a handful of mages. Maka and Soul walked up to them, waving and calling a greeting.

"What're you talking about?" Maka asked curiously, holding a hardback book in her hands.

"Oh, hello Maka-san, Soul-san," Wendy greeted, giving the two of them a warm smile. "We're just talking about how Star-san met Fairy Tail and embarrassed Erza. I think you should call Kid-san and his weapons here along with Tsubaki-san; I don't think Star-san would want to repeat the story."

So they did, and Black Star sighed. "I guess I'm forced to tell you the story."

**(A/N: This will be told as a flashback. It'll be in Italics.)**

_Sixteen year old Black Star slammed a hand into the man's stomach, causing him to black out from the Soul Menace he had just used. He jumped back, muttering some profanity as he landed on his bad leg. Those guys managed to injure it even more. _

_That was the last of them, though he could sense another presence with his Soul Perception, an ability he had gained after sharpening his skills as a meister. _

"_I know you're there, old man," he called without turning around to see who it was. "It's not cool to sneak up on someone, you know." He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs awkwardly, facing the person he'd found._

_The person who had been watching him stepped out of the shadows, his face lacking emotion, though Black Star could tell he was surprised from the jumpiness in his soul wavelength. He smiled, amused. _

"_Where do you want to take me, huh?" he asked, adjusting the black cloak around his shoulders, blue eyes betraying nothing._

"_How do you know I wanted to take you somewhere?" the man replied, completely shocked. _

"_Take me wherever you want to go, and I'll explain." _

_So he did, and took him to Fairy Tail._

_Black Star looked around at the faces in the guildhall, slightly curious. A redhead stalked up to him and the old man, who had introduced himself as Makarov, and asked, "Who is this?"_

"_A very powerful and clever woman," Black Star said, glancing at the girl's soul, "with complete confidence in herself and friends. She holds some insecurity, along with a passion for strawberry cake. Mmm. Interesting." _

_The girl looked as if she had been slapped. "Who are you?" she demanded. _

"_She's also wary and cautious. However, she has a good soul," he continued. "That's good. She's also trustworthy. I guess I can tell you who I am." Black Star scanned the souls of others in the building. "You all have souls similar to a witch's."_

"_Mmm. Someone with a striping fetish. He's pretty smart, though often sarcastic. He has mixed feelings about that girl over there"-he gestured to a blue haired girl-"and gets quite a few girls. He reminds me of a friend of mine."_

_Black Star turned to a blonde. "Ah. This one has a love for books, and is fairly naïve. She's fiercely loyal to her friends, even if she's quite easily intimidated, and has a love for… Celestial Spirits? That's what I'm picking up…" _

Celestial Spirits are constellations that are brought to life by a Celestial mages.

"Thanks. Names please."

The redhead is Erza Scarlet, the raven is Gray Fullbuster, and the blonde is Lucy Heartfilia.

"_Oh, I see. Since I know your names, I guess you're obliged to know mine." Black Star grinned at their shocked expressions. "I'm not a stalker!" he defended quickly. "I just have a friend who's… well informed." _

_He turned to a salmon-haired one. "This one is interesting," he said. "You have a similar soul to mine. It's secretive… I won't reveal anything." _

"_You smell of death," the other replied. "You are different, yet the same as me." _

This one is Natsu Dragneel.

"I see."

"_How do you know all this?" Erza demanded, a sword drawn and pointed to his face. Information was sent to him, and he was informed that she had used 'exquip' magic to exquip a sword from nowhere. _

"_Hold it. Let me get through with the introductions, and then we can see about your intent on killing me!" Black Star said, laughing. _

"_My name is Black Star. I have no last name; my family was the Hoshizoku, a clan of assassins that did anything for money. Fourteen years ago, they were wiped out by my school, Shibusen. I was taken in by Sid Barett, as I was only two at the time. I grew up in a school that teaches to kill evil. I have a weapon partner, her name being Tsubaki Nakatkusa*, and am part of the elite students squad, Spartoi. I helped seal the Demon God Asura on the moon, and became a Warrior God. I once followed the path of the demon, but now I walk the warrior's path._

"_I am a walking contradiction. Despite being descended from a clan of assassins and a student at a school that teaches teenagers to kill, I've only killed twice in my life; once a Pre-Kishin, the second in a life-or-death situation against Mifune. I do not mean to brag, but I am a pretty skilled swordsman._

"_Is that enough as my introduction?" Black Star asked, smiling slightly at their reactions._

_Natsu Dragneel was the only one unsurprised. "Ah. They told me you'd be coming," he said, extending a hand in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Black Star." _

"_This is an outrage!" Erza shouted. "I demand that we test his skills before we let him in!" _

_Makarov looked mildly surprised. "I guess we can arrange a match. If Black Star can last for ten minutes or defeat Erza, we can let him in." _

_Black Star mused over Makarov's curiosity. "Ah! You're wondering why I didn't kill those men, who were obviously evil. Why should I, if my weapon partner's not here to eat their souls? I don't keep them." _

"_Eat… souls?" Gray asked. "That's impossible."_

"_It's possible. Now, does anyone have a weapon I can borrow?"_

"_What type?" Erza asked, arms crossed. _

"_Anything. I'm fine with any type of weapon. If you don't mind, I'll be using an ability that I have. I'll use a weaker version though." _

"_Fine by me." A katana dropped in front of him, and he picked it up, swinging it around experimentally. _

"_Match, start!" shouted Makarov, and Black Star waited for Erza's attack._

_She charged him, changing into an armor called "Heaven's Wheel" and a pair of swords clutched in her hands. Erza slashed at him, but Black Star dodged effortlessly, looking in the other direction. He didn't even move out of the way, completely calm and barely paying attention._

"_You really shouldn't wear such revealing armor. It gives you more weak points. If I were truly your enemy, you would die from this." Black Star slammed a hand into her armor plated shoulder and shouted, "Soul Resonance! Soul Menace!" Electricity crackled on his left hand, going through the armor and attacking Erza's soul directly. This time, he channeled it to its weakest point, only so it would shock it gently._

_Erza struggled to her feet, only to be met with a katana at her throat. "Give in? Because I can totally do that again." Black Star gave her a shit-eating grin._

"_I… I admit defeat," she managed to choke out. _

"_That lasted for one minute and forty-two seconds…" said Gray, checking the time. He was completely amazed._

"_A performance from your truly," Black Star said, grinning like a fool. "I hope you enjoyed." He put the katana into the ground, blade-first. _

_Erza looked utterly humiliated at being defeated by a guy who was, what, three years younger than her and the fact that she had been the one to initiate the fight poured oil on the fire. Black Star gave her a grin, and laughed. "You lasted longer than most." _

_Black Star totally did not earn the punch that Erza gave him. He never saw that coming._

"You beat Erza in one minute and forty-two seconds?" Maka asked, amazed. "I can't even last for one minute against her!"

"That is truly a feat to be proud of," Kid added, nodding.

"What're you talking about?" asked Erza as she marched over, along with Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Carla and Happy.

"Oh, they're just talking about the day Black Star arrived at Fairy Tail and defeated you in one minute forty-two seconds," Natsu said cheekily, giving Erza a mocking grin. She swiped an armored hand at him and he ducked, letting Gray get hit instead. The ice mage squeaked like a little girl.

Wendy laughed at their antics. "It really is something to be part of Fairy Tail and Shibusen," she said, meaning Kiana and Black Star. "It means you're a mage, destroyer, and a weapon or technician."

"That's cool," Soul agreed, giving a sharp-toothed grin. "I really wonder what it's like to be a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wonder if we can do arts and crafts magic!" Patty piped up, jumping overenthusiastically.

"Actually, Reedus uses Picto magic," Gray said.

Liz snorted. "I'm really interested into Mirajane's magic; she's really pretty and I wonder how she does it."

"Her magic is scary," Lucy chimed in. "She uses the Demon Factor to use Takeover. However, she's really strong."

"Oh yeah, there's guns magic too!" Happy piped up. "Bisca and Alzack use it!"

"Guns…" Liz, Patty, and Kid said all at once.

"Erza's magic is cool," said Tsubaki. "I mean, she can use different weapons, right? And I'm one of the few weapons who can change forms."

Carla sniffed. "I don't why you people all find fighting so interesting," she said. "I mean, really. Can't all of you be dignified and solve something without fists for once?"

Natsu sighed. "Carla, you're always chiding me on my manners, yet you tend to be so _rude_ at times," Wendy complained.

"It's getting late. We should go," Natsu said, watching the sun disappear behind the hills, letting the moon rise. The nights had become so much brighter since the Black Blood disappeared.

"Natsu is right. I'll be taking my leave," Black Star said, getting up. He gave Erza a cocky grin. "Oh yeah, Erza, don't forget about the anniversary of the day I met you!"

Black Star ran off with swords and stones chasing after him.


	6. Doors, so many doors

**Sorry for the extra wait; it's spring break, you know? *dances around like a fool.* **

**Still, I don't have a good excuse. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put extra effort into this one. **

Black Star was not pleased.

The lavender-haired meister and his creepy weapon were late; it had been a week since they were supposed to arrive at Shibusen. Not only that, but the mages had started attending the school.

The signs that he was irritated were blatantly obvious in the way he snapped at Kiana when she greeted him and tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. He kept muttering profanity under his breath, and he frequently checked the clock. It seemed as if as soon as the bell rang, he'd literally jump from his row and to the ground and rush out the door.

Today, he was extra annoyed, and almost at the same time as the bell rang, Black Star was at the door, kicking it down and leaving its remains on the ground, all the while shouting, "Sorry, but I've got some things to attend to! If you value your lives, don't even think about following me!"

He ran through the hallways, heading outside at top speed, narrowly dodging other people. "Damn, damn, damn, damn," he muttered under his breath like a chant. "Where is it? Where is it?" Black Star looked around, swinging his head side to side and jumping over a chair. He was in the dungeons below the school.

"There it is," he whispered as a black door appeared out of nowhere. "Finally." Black Star opened it as quietly as he could but it still creaked horribly. He jumped through the open doorway and kept the door open with a doorstopper that was hanging inside the hallway.

He bounded down the stairway at top speed nimbly, not even slipping once. Swiftly, Black Star snatched a blue-flamed torch that appeared next to him as he sprinted down the stairs, letting its light illuminate the hallway.

He halted abruptly to avoid slamming into the purple door that he had been running down the stairs for. Black Star swiped a finger over the keypad that was hanging on the door, which allowed his safe passage through. The meister opened the door and took another doorstopper, keeping the door open.

The torch cast its eerie blue glow over the stairs, revealing the black velvet that coated the floor in this area. Black Star walked at his normal pace here, his feet, covered with bandages, making no sound as he walked across the soft black velvet.

_It took him long enough to arrive._

"_I completely agree on that one."_

_For once._

"_I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. Leave it."_

Black Star studied the hall he was walking through. Black velvet coated the floor, the walls a midnight black. Constantly changing photos decorated the walls, along with eerie blue-flamed torches much like the one that Black Star had in his possession. He had put the torch in an empty holder when he walked in. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling, blue fire glowing at the tips of the metal, casting light in the room.

He continued walking until he arrived at yet another door, this time a blood red. Black Star pressed his left hand against the door gently, feeling slight resistance before it grated open. Carefully, he stepped into the next room, feeling warm and fuzzy carpet beneath his feet. Quickly, he grabbed another doorstopper and kept the red door open before he headed into the next room.

_Doors. So many doors._

"_I can see."_

This room was cheerier, with a crackling fireplace on the side, along with a couch. More changing photos were on the crimson wall. However, this area was far shorter than the black room, and Black Star was able to cross the room in a few minutes.

This door was green, the same color of Maka's eyes. This time, he knocked twice, and a voice asked, "What is the Pythagorean theorem?"

"A squared plus b squared equals c squared," Black Star replied instantly, recalling the time Maka had hammered that into his head. This door probably took that memory of Maka from him and used it for the question. It swung open and Black Star stepped in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Black Star called, looking around the room. This one was small, a lot like a bedroom; there was a bed in the corner, along with a desk. "I'm here to fetch you!"

"Ah! Black Star!" A lavender-haired kid of eighteen appeared, dusting off his clothing, appearing from a corner he was sitting in. He had the appearance of both genders.

"Hey, Crona," Black Star said, grinning. "Want to come on and see Maka? You were kind of late; I was getting worried."

Crona, the lavender-haired boy, made a face. "Sorry. I met up with some trouble I didn't really know how to deal with."

Suddenly, a mass of black appeared from Crona's back. _**"You don't know how to deal with anything, idiot!" **_

"Ragnarok, be nice!" Crona complained, slapping him gently. Apparently he'd learned to control Ragnarok a lot better.

"We should get going," Black Star said. "I didn't come just for pleasantries. You can see Maka again." Crona's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing Maka again.

Black Star led Crona through the hallways again, taking another torch to light the way on the stairs. When they arrived at the stairs, the stairs had turned into an elevator, and Crona muttered a command. They got in and it deposited them at the door.

"They remodeled the building a bit. But I know where most of Spartoi hangs out," Black Star explained to Crona when Crona didn't seem to know where they were. "I could guess where your Soul Hall was though; it's where you felt safest, right?" He gestured to the dungeons they had left behind.

"Yes," Crona panted, struggling to keep up the swift pace that Black Star had set so they'd reach the roof before the bell rang.

They reached the stairs and Black Star slowed down and walked up the stairs with Crona following silently. He climbed to the top without much difficulty.

"Hey, sorry for being late to the party," Black Star announced. "I brought a friend."

Maka glared at him. "We had to jump over the splinters you left behind when you kicked down the door!" she snapped.

"Let's see if you'll still be angry with me when you see who I brought, Maka." Black Star gestured for Crona to come up.

"Maka~!" Crona tackled Maka with a hug. "I missed you! When Black Star told me I'd be able to see you again, I couldn't believe it!"

"He _what?_" Tsubaki asked sharply. "And isn't Crona still supposed to be on the moon?" Black Star laughed.

"The Kishin mentioned that you rescued a lavender-haired meister," Soul chimed in, realization dawning on him. "That was Crona."

"Hit the nail on the head," Black Star said, grinning. "I saved Crona because a friend of mine with the ability of prophecy told me the Kishin would break free of the moon in three years—yes, this year—and I saved Crona because in the process of breaking the blood, he'd break Crona. I won't elaborate. That's Crona's story to tell."

"That's truly amazing," said Kim, grinning. "I'm glad Crona's back."

"_**That also means I'm back! You can't forget me!"**_ Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back, waving his fist. _**"Hello to you!"**_

"Ragnarok, be nice," Crona chided, his eyes glancing upwards.

Oxford adjusted his glasses. "So, you're saying that Crona can attend the school again? That means we might get two more students for Spartoi."

"They might not be accepted," Killik pointed out bluntly. "After all, there were a few incidents."

"But Crona sealed the Kishin on the moon," Jackie piped up. "After all, it's because of him—her?—that the Kishin didn't overwhelm us when it could've."

Harvar opened his mouth to comment, but Black Star beat him to it. "Shibusen will accept Crona," he said. "Right, Kid?" he added, giving Death the Kid—who was standing with the rest of them—a glance that blatantly said _"Let Crona join unless you want a sword up your nose."_

"Ah, yes," Kid said nervously, nodding. Black Star's glare disappeared, replaced by a bright smile.

"Wonderful. Now let's go get Crona enrolled." Black Star dragged Kid and Crona downstairs to the Death Room, despite Kid's protests.

_That was a mean trick you pulled on Kid._

"_I don't need your comments. And would I really stick a sword up his nose?"_

_Fair point._

They were in Sid's combat classes, and Black Star and Tsubaki, who had recently paired up again, were against Crona and Ragnarok, mainly to test them. The two pairs were to demonstrate a battle for the NOT class and the mages, even if a lot of students from EAT were watching too.

"Tsubaki, turn into a katana for me," Black Star instructed, and Tsubaki obliged. He held a normal blade, and he swung it around experimentally. Crona had Ragnarok turn into a thin black sword.

"One moment." Black Star walked to the far ends of the arena, touching the floor with a finger. "Enchantment: Force Field." An invisible wall sprung up from where Black Star touched.

"Clever," said Natsu from the stands. "If the battle becomes a little extreme, the watchers won't be affected." He smiled.

Black Star cast a spell on Tsubaki that would prevent her from getting hurt. "This is just in case Scream Resonance would cut through the blade. Also, I made it so that I can't cut through Black Blood," Black Star explained to Crona. "Nothing else."

"Match, start!" Sid shouted.

Crona charged, swinging Ragnarok from side to side, his walk oddly lopsided. "Ragnarok, Screech Alpha!" Black jaws streamed towards Black Star, but Black Star sliced through it with barely any effort, and he jumped towards Crona, letting Tsubaki slam into Crona's neck, but it was barely blocked by Ragnarok.

With his left hand crackling with electricity, he smashed his palm into Crona's abdomen, using a weaker form of Soul Menace. While Crona was still stunned, Black Star put the blade at Crona's neck. "I win," he said, while grabbing Crona's right wrist, which was carrying the blade.

The force field dissipated, and Sid's jaw dropped. "That was only one minute and twenty-four seconds!" Tsubaki and Ragnarok turned back into their normal forms (if Ragnarok could be called normal.)

Erza let out a sigh of relief. "That isn't longer than the time I lasted against him," she said. She obviously didn't want to be put to shame by Crona.

"Well, Natsu lasted a lot longer than you did," Black Star shouted from the gym floor up to where Erza sat in the bleachers. She threw a sword at him, which he caught deftly.

Crona went to go sit in the bleachers while Black Star looked around the gym, grinning. "Who's next?"

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I actually put a bit of effort into it XD. Critique is always welcome. **


	7. InSaNiTy

**This chapter is a bit creepy. Sorry. However, it's not creepypasta creepy, don't worry. Please enjoy. This is one of those chapters that makes me go "WTF did I just type." Oh, and I'll be answering reviews now. **

** Afienasm, thank you for you kind reviews. ^~^ I really appreciate it. I'll find a place to add your OC.**

** Anonymous, ah, about that, if you couldn't kill the Kishin, and if another Kishin arose, wouldn't it be kind of hard to destroy them both? I'm pretty sure everything has a weakness. And I'm pretty sure my version of how Asura was killed wasn't as cheesy (and more realistic) than how the Kishin was killed in the anime. But your critique is appreciated. Thank you. **

"_So Crona finally came back. That was a relief."_

_I agree. _She paused. _Your sanity level is becoming lower. I cannot protect you from complete insanity._

"_Thank you for the information, but I think I knew that already. I'm seeing things. Death, especially."_

_In your dreams too. I can see them._

"…"

_I'm not a stalker!_

"_You're a thought stalker though." _He cut off the connection and walked down the hall, bandaged feet making no sounds. It was afternoon, and only Professor Stein stayed behind this late.

"Star-san, are you okay?" a voice asked, and Black Star turned to see Wendy. She smiled warmly at him. "You were walking like you were drunk or something."

"Was I? Sorry," Black Star answered absently. "It's just that my sanity's constantly being gnawed at." He found it easier to talk to Wendy about his problems than others, despite their age differences.

She chewed at her lip, obvious concern showing in her brown eyes. "I hope you'll be okay," she said. "I don't know anything that can help with insanity. Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Black Star responded. "It's none of your fault, Wendy."

"Alright, then," Wendy said hesitantly. "I've got to go help Natsu-san on one of his missions. I'll see you later, Star-san!" She headed off.

"Oh, poor you," purred another voice, and Black Star gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I know just how much you want to fall into insanity and just be free of this pain and these hallucinations." A girl with light purple hair tied in long curly pigtails appeared, her horribly _insane _purple eyes glittering with malice. "You've seen their deaths, haven't you? You want to be free of this?"

His friend was silent; she could not speak while he was in one of these hallucinations with _her_ in it.

"Leave me alone," Black Star snarled. "I don't wish to fall into insanity. And you're the one who cause me these hallucinations."

"Now, now, Star," the girl said soothingly. "No need to be all riled up." She smiled so brightly, so _insanely_, and Black Star fought the urge to hide from this creepy insane girl.

"You made me see them die. Leave me alone." Black Star knew that he was still in the hallway, but this hallucination… it was on the battlefield, his friends dying at the hands of merciless monsters. His eye twitched.

"Come on, Star, why don't you fall into insanity? Or you could run away from me," she said temptingly, her purple eyes full of false concern and _insanity._ Oh how much he fucking hated that word!

"No! Never! If I fell into insanity, I'd only harm my friends," Black Star hissed angrily.

She grinned maliciously, she grinned _insanely_, and he turned tail and ran. Insanity, insanity, and insanity… insanity everywhere he ran. Blood splattered the ground and the trees, and the sky was a deep crimson color. Reddened clouds cried blood, and smoke rolled off the ground.

Running was all he could do as he passed horrible scenes of death that she had set up for him. Despite knowing that it was all a hallucination, he was still afraid, and that fear had turned against him, causing him to lose all reason and all of his emotions, leaving behind the only feeling of pain and fear. His soul flickered in and out, weakening from the fear that he was feeling, and all he could think was _run! Run!_

He jumped over bloodstained logs and pools of blood, feeling the crimson rain down on him, splattering him with fear. Soon he realized that he was running, running, running with so much _fear_ and he was crying unashamedly. Black Star ran, his breath coming in hoarse gasps and he didn't stop.

"Have you seen enough yet, dear?" came her taunting voice, her fucking insane voice, and he resisted the urge to scream his answer.

"…Never!" he gasped, continuing to run. He would never give in to the insanity, he'd just keep running… that's all he needed to do… yes. Run, run forever, and run until he died of exhaustion. At least he'd die knowing he didn't give in to the insanity.

"You will," she said sweetly, her voice like poisoned honey, so sweet yet so disgusting. "Once you do, you'll understand just how wonderful insanity feels!"

"I've felt it before! I don't need to again!" Black Star said, his breath coming in shorter and shallower. "Never! Leave me alone!" he shouted, and suddenly he came into contact with someone else. How odd… he didn't see anything in front of him.

"My god! Black Star, what the hell?"

She snarled, annoyed, and disappeared along with the hallucination. Through Black Star's hazy vision, he saw Professor Stein.

"Black Star! Wake up! I need some information!"

His world went dark.

Nightmares, again. "Leave me alone!" he kept shouting, but she simply grinned maliciously, insanely, and made his nightmares worse.

**(A/N: I will be switching to Stein's POV for a little bit.)**

Odd. Odd was all he could think. Stein watched Black Star's face contort in silent agony, and occasionally, he could hear Black Star murmur, "Leave me alone!"

Who was he talking to? And why had he been running?

Stein had felt Black Star's normally so carefully hidden wavelength flutter uncontrollably like a dying bird. He had been shouting at no one in particular, and he could feel insanity wrapping around Black Star's fear-weakened soul.

Hallucinations, Stein deducted, and he was having nightmares. Very much like his own insanity, though he believed that Black Star's case was far worse. Oh well. He'd have to wait until Black Star woke up before he could find anything else out; hell, Black Star's soul was well hidden, even while he was having a nightmare.

**(A/N: I'll cut off Stein's POV.)**

Black Star opened his eyes to blinding lights, and immediately recognized his surroundings; the Shibusen infirmary. Yesterday's hallucinations were the worst so far, and the nightmares only added oil to the fire.

"Ah. So you're awake," said Stein, and Black Star immediately sat up.

"Did you bring me here?" Black Star asked warily.

"Yes. What about it?" Stein responded.

Black Star was still wearing his cloak, which was good. If Stein had been doing experiments on him… Stein wouldn't live to brag about it.

"I didn't do anything to you," Stein added after an odd expression crossed Black Star's face.

"I know. I know my body well enough and nothing seems different. I'm just worried you did a check of my wounds. I don't need anything to heal it. It makes the hallucinations worse."

Stein glanced at his student strangely. "You injured your left leg further when you were running and your soul has suffered some damage," he said, changing the subject.

Black Star's eyes narrowed. "I can tell," he replied guardedly. "Eternity's been bothering me for a week now. It's been wearing away at my soul for the past seven days. It's not the healthiest experience. Asura was easy compared to this."

"You'd be an interesting test subject," said Stein, adjusting his glasses.

"If you even try, I'll kill you."

_Black Star, calm down. I know Eternity riled you up quite a bit, but don't be letting it out on Stein. He's done nothing wrong._

"_Other than try to dissect me, which I think is pretty bad."_

_Just calm down. You're upset._

"Calm down, Black Star," Stein said, almost as if he were mimicking Black Star's friend.

"Alright," he sighed, resting his chin on his hand, which was propped up on his knee.

"Class is starting in ten minutes. Will you make it?"

"I won't be here, that's for sure. Class? I might make it."

"I hope you're feeling better. Insanity is hard to deal with." Stein left the room, and Black Star sighed, running a hand through his tousled blue hair.

He ended up going to class, stumbling through the door with a bad limp and a few minutes late. Black Star completely ignored the strange looks that his fellow classmates gave him, taking his seat next to Tsubaki and half-listening to Stein's speech of the 'glory of dissection' as he cut open the poor frog that had fallen victim to him.

Eternity sent him a minor hallucination of someone's death or whatsoever, and Black Star gritted his teeth and snarled under his breath, "Leave me alone, bitch."

"Oh, but dear, you should fall into insanity. Believe me, it's completely worth it." Eternity disappeared after a few minutes of tormenting her victim. Black Star caught Natsu giving him a sympathetic glance, and he managed a painful smile.

As soon as the bell rang, Black Star was out the door, limping through the halls. "Black Star!" shouted a voice. He turned to see Soul and Maka calling him.

"You've been acting weird since morning," said Maka, catching up to him. "On top of that, your leg's in pretty bad shape."

Eternity's voice rang through his head: _Oh, but dear, you should fall into insanity. Believe me, it's completely worth it._

A completely senile and confused expression slipped onto his face. "I saw you die. How are you still alive? They're all dead. I have nothing left. The red clouds were crying blood."

"Um, Black Star? What the hell are you saying? We're all still alive," Soul said nervously, crimson eyes darting around the now empty hallway.

Black Star's blue eyes latched onto his red ones, and he tilted his head. "Scarlet. Just like the color of Erza's hair. The color of blood. It's what the red clouds were crying."

"He's insane," whispered Maka breathlessly. "His wavelength is being damaged by insanity. His soul is trying to fight the insanity, but the insanity is finally breaking into his soul."

That's when Stein appeared on the scene, once again sensing the crazy wavelength coming from Black Star. "Again? But this time it's not as bad," he muttered. "Sorry Black Star, but this is going to hurt."

Stein slammed a hand into Black Star's abdomen and used Soul Purge, effectively making Black Star cough blood and pass out. "This happened yesterday," Stein said. "He's going to need help."

He turned to Soul and Maka. "Inform Kid and Natsu right away. We're going to need their help."

Black Star's soul was fighting a losing battle. So this is what it's like to be completely insane, he mused. He didn't like the feeling.

Fucking Eternity and her stupid insanity! His friend couldn't help him now; this was his test, and his alone. Natsu knew this, and hopefully he wouldn't interfere. He felt blood in his throat but he couldn't do anything about it. He'd have to defeat Eternity alone. Was this the hardest test?

Natsu appeared on the scene with Kid and immediately said, "You cannot interfere. If you do, his case will only become worse."

"I owe him a favor," Kid snapped. "And just how will it become worse?"

"This is his third test," Natsu said coldly. "If you help him, he'll have to go through more pain. You wouldn't be wishing that on him, would you?"

Kid hesitated. "Very well."

Natsu sat down next to Black Star's bed and glanced at his face. "You'd better pass this, or else I'll hunt you down and kill you," he told him.

Black Star didn't like this one bit. He was in his Soul Hall, which was badly damaged by insanity. Black smoke floated in the air, and he looked around for Eternity. "Show yourself, coward!" he shouted.

"If you want your sanity back, you'll have to defeat me first," teased Eternity, and she tossed her purple locks. "Hasten now, boy. You've only got a few hours before your soul is destroyed and insanity takes over."

He jumped at her, but she simply went past him and slashed at his arm. Crimson flowed out of the wound.

"Where the hell did that wound come from?" Kid demanded upon seeing blood stain the sheets.

"He's fighting insanity in his soul. It's natural she'll inflict damage in his soul and his body."

Black Star cursed and tried to use Soul Menace on Eternity, but she simply disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"So slow~!" she sang, and shifted to her other form, a lavender cat with a forked tail. "Sun, sun, sun, and Sunblast!" A blast of heat was shot at his left leg, and he shouted profanity.

The battle continued like this for two hours or so, until Black Star, desperate, finally managed to catch onto Eternity's tail and saw his chance. "Soul Purge!" he shouted, and inflicted the soul attack on her.

Eternity jumped back and turned into a human, but she appeared less insane. "Ah. You pass," she said. "You've managed a blow to Fate. Good luck on your other tests." She disappeared, and the darkness in his soul began to disappear.

_She's crazy. You sustained much damage to your soul and body._

"_I know. I'm the one who was the target." _

_I feel sorry for you. I can speed up the healing, but I cannot do anything else._

"_Wendy and Kim won't be much help either."_

She didn't reply, and he could feel her working her magic, and he finally opened his eyes. At first, the world was blurry and everything was doubled, but he blinked a few times, focusing. Natsu was hovering over him, arms crossed, and his black eyes were obviously annoyed.

"Dumbass, challenging Eternity at your level," he snapped, and a crooked smile slipped onto Black Star's face. "You're lucky that your companion is so strong. Otherwise, you'd be in critical condition right now. She's been doing basic repairing on your soul."

"I can tell," Black Star responded, pushing himself up, noticing he was in the infirmary again. Kid, Maka, Soul, and Stein were also in the room. "At least the third test has been passed. Fucking bitch, that Eternity. The next time I see her, I'll give her a slap to the face."

"She's the goddess of Fate, Death, Misery, Pain, Insanity, and almost anything bad," Natsu said matter-of-factly. "If you can even touch her I'll be surprised."

"I used Soul Purge on her," snapped Black Star. "I think I managed to touch her and attack her at that."

"Congrats," Natsu replied dryly. "You barely managed to touch her and she inflicted so much damage on you."

"Well, fuck you. Could you do any better?"

Natsu fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Black Star, I think you'll need rest," interrupted Maka. "Your soul has taken some serious damage and I can still see it."

"Fuck." Black Star muttered something under his breath, and his soul wavelength disappeared. "There."

Black Star swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "I'm pretty sure I feel well enough to kill you all," he said, shrugging. "I could do that if I wanted to, but I don't want to. I don't hate you guys."

"Black Star, that wasn't a very cool simile," stated Soul.

"Oh, sorry if that disturbed you. I've said worse."

"Trust me, he has," said Natsu.

"And just how would you know that, Nasu?" Black Star asked warily.

"Don't call me that! Just to be fair, I decided to examine your memories while you were sleeping," Natsu said, grinning deviously. "You examined mine. However, there were quite a few I couldn't look through; your mental fortitude is stronger than mine."

Black Star threw a punch at Natsu, but he was easily thrown back onto the bed.

"You might be feeling well enough to kill them, but definitely not me," Natsu said sternly. "Maka is right. You need your rest. You'd better be getting it unless you want me to use a sleep spell on you."

"Sleep spells don't work on me," Black Star retorted, getting back up. "Besides, I can't go back to sleep. They attack me while I'm sleeping."

"They're still after you?" Natsu asked.

Kid cleared his throat. "Could you please stop acting as if we're not here?" he asked politely.

"Sorry," Black Star said. "It's just a habit."

"An odd habit at that. You two would be wonderful experiments," said Stein.

"Don't you dare!" Black Star and Natsu shouted simultaneously.

"Well, it's getting late," Stein replied nonchalantly. "It's dangerous to go out alone. Why don't you come with me and stay at my laboratory?"

"FUCK NO, CRAZY BASTARD!" the students shouted, and they bolted, disappearing outside of the infirmary, including Black Star. The door slammed shut.

"Well, it was worth a try," sighed Stein.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, read and review!**


	8. Girls and Hair (Omake Chapter)

** Anonymous, don't worry, I won't kill you for your opinion. It is your opinion anyway. I personally don't like Maka all that much (because the anime ruined her for me). As Asura is only a minor 'boss' in this story, I didn't make him all that powerful, mainly because he spent a lot of his energy in creating 'Kishin spawn' without the use of human souls while he was trapped on the moon. How Crona escaped from the moon will be in another chapter, so stay tuned. **

**If you have any requests for a chapter, I'm open to them. I'll also accept writing prompts for Omake chapters. This is an Omake chapter, so it's short. Forgive me. XD**

**Me: AGH! NUU! WHY, ANIME? YOU GOT RID OF BLACK STAR'S FLUFFY HAIR!**

**Black Star: O.O You're ranting about **_**that**_**? Really? I think that the fact the anime didn't make me surpass God is more annoying.**

**Me: *acts like Black Star didn't even say anything* I MEAN, HIS HAIR LOOKS SO FLUFFY IN THE MANGA. HOW COME THEY DIDN'T ADD IT? HIS HAIR LOOKS ARTIFICIAL IN THE ANIME! WHY? I LOVE BLACK STAR'S FLUFFY HAIR. **

**Black Star: Hey, did you even hear what I said?**

**Me: THEY'RE MISSING SOUL'S FLUFFY HAIR TOO. WHY? THE TWO OF THEM LOOK LIKE THEY USE HAIR GEL.**

***Soul appears***

**Soul: I actually do use hair gel occasionally. Besides, isn't the fact that I'm not a Death Scythe more annoying?**

**Me: *acts like Soul didn't even speak* AGH! I LOVE FLUFFY HAIR. WHY?**

**Soul: *sighs* It's no use talking to her.**

**Black Star: Ugh. She doesn't pay any attention to a Warrior God like me! Bye.**

***Black Star turns off the light as he leaves***

**Me: Hey, who turned out the lights?**

**Soul: BLACK STAR! I WILL KILL YOU! LEAVING ME ALONE WITH A MENTALLY UNSTABLE GIRL! **

***Soul chases after Black Star, but crashes into a pillar***

**Soul: SHIT!**

**No, I am not mentally unstable. Yes, I am a girl. **

**So, please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Black Star was annoyed. _Really_ annoyed. And he had extreme problems.

His 'extreme problems' took in the form of Kim, Jackie, and Tsubaki. How so?

They were playing with his hair. And they were _girls._ That made it worse by tenfold. And the fact that Jackie and Kim already had guys head over heels over them made it worse by another hundredfold. He'd get the envy of Oxford and Harvar. No, today was not the best day for him.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was simply there because Kim and Jackie made her.

"Ugh, fuck this! Leave my hair alone! It's messy as it is!" Black Star shouted, flailing but Jackie restrained him.

He'd faced down various monsters, Death, and worse. But he decided that those wouldn't be the death of him. And they were the most horrendous thing ever. He decided on what would be the death of him.

_Girls playing with his hair._

Oh Death, it would be wonderful if he'd just strike him dead. It'd save him a lot of torture. No, he wouldn't be defeated by the most dangerous of monsters, no he wouldn't be defeated by the whole world against him; no, he'd be defeated by girls playing with his hair.

"Go play with Soul's hair or something!" Black Star whined, lifting a hand to try and swat Kim's hand away from his head. "Please!"

"Wow, we actually got a 'please' from him," said Kim, a devious grin plastered onto her face. "He must be really desperate."

Jackie giggled, catching onto her meister's plan. "Why don't we make him beg us to let him go?"

"Please leave me alone!" Black Star wailed. "Oh my god, just strike me dead already!"

"I don't want to," said Kim and Jackie simultaneously. Tsubaki simply watched, stifling a laugh.

"Please! I'm begging you! Just let me go!" he whimpered. "You've been playing with my hair for half an hour! Natsu's hair is fluffier!"

"It is? Maybe we should go make him beg us to stop," said Kim. She turned to Black Star. "Alright, we'll let you go."

As soon as the words left her lips, Black Star bolted out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.

"He must've been scared," Tsubaki mused, laughing slightly. "That's kind of mean." She followed Black Star, closing the door quietly. The meister-weapon pair, Kim and Jackie, grinned at each other and went off to find Natsu.

As Black Star walked past an empty classroom—at least he thought it was empty—he heard wailing and cries of "Please let me go!" and "Help!" Then he heard: "Black Star, I am so going to kill you!"

He turned the other way and bolted for his life.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's mainly a bunch of silliness because I have zero inspiration right now. Also, school started again recently. An extremely nasty plot bunny has been chewing on me for a while now. Thankfully, that plot bunny only has room for a one-shot (my first) and I'll be working on it now. **


	9. The Secret of Hakobe

**HEYO! Sorry about my lack of updating! I've been having writer's block (I still kind of do) but I'm back again! I'm also doing a collaboration (maybe?) with a friend of mine. This chapter might suck, but I'm sorry. WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS.**

**LORE LORE LORE. This chapter has a lot about Mount. Hakobe from Fairy Tail.**

* * *

His soul was on the mend, but still not in the best condition. He didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, Black Star-san!" called Wendy, and he returned the greeting. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing well," he replied, and she gave him a warm smile before running off to find Lucy or prevent Gray from getting into a fight, with Carla flying after her.

Black Star continued walking down the hall soundlessly.

"How're you, Black Star?" asked Killik, who was trying to stop Fire and Thunder from getting into too much mischief. **(A/N: Killik can also be called Kirikou. And if you want to know, Fire is Finn and the boy, and Thunder is Thea and the girl.)**

"I'm doing well," he repeated to him, waving.

_Why is everyone asking the same question?_

"_Beats me."_

_They ask it so much, it's like a mantra._

He walked past Soul, and his best friend greeted him, then asked, "How're you, Black Star?"

Black Star's right eye twitched. Seriously, why was everyone asking that question? "I'm doing _fine._"

"It's just a question. No need to get annoyed, you know?"

"Did you people plan this or something?" Black Star asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Plan what?" Soul responded, a knowing smirk plastered to his face.

"Don't give me that face. Seriously, why are all of you asking me the same question?"

Soul grinned again. "What do you mean? It's just a question. We're just worried."

"Worried my ass. If you're worried, why're you smiling like a fool?"

"Alright, fine. We just wanted to see how observant you are," Soul sighed. "Stein made us do it."

"Why the hell would he even ask you to do it? No, the better question is _why the hell are you even listening to the lab coat wearing freak to begin with?"_

"He threatened to dissect us if we didn't do it."

"Yeah, right." Black Star glared at every single member of Spartoi in the hallway. They quailed under his fierce gaze and they immediately left the school; school was over anyway.

"I'm leaving," Black Star announced. "See you tomorrow, Soul." He made his way out without waiting for a reply from Soul.

_Black Star, are you really going to do it?_

"_Yes. Why shouldn't I?"_

_It may be too early. You shouldn't risk it._

"_I need to complete my fourth task as soon as possible."_

_That does not mean to rush headlong into things! For all you know, the accursed flower might not even be in bloom this early in spring!_

"_So what? I've already left Kid a note that I wouldn't be at Shibusen for a while and that I may not come back. It's not like they need me or anything."_

_They do, dumbass. _

"_How so? Even Tsubaki's learned to cope without me."_

_That's not the point. The point is that this is foolish._

"_So what?" _his voice was bitter. _"I'm not even doing this for myself." _

_Then who are you doing this for?_

He paused. _"You should know."_

At this, she mentally flinched. _You care about her that much?_

"_The flower is precious. I owe her that much."_

_You should know that you owe her nothing. _

"_I owe her my life. You don't understand."_

_She has never saved your life before. You're the one who's always saving her._

"_She's the one who helped me reconcile with myself. She's the reason why I've stopped bleeding so much."_

…_Fine. You do know that where you are headed, I cannot contact you, right?_

"_I know."_

_I'll go over the laws of that area with you. First, you may not bring anything with you other than yourself, clothing excluded. Second, you cannot contact anyone or anything. Third, you cannot use magic. Fourth, you cannot speak there. Fifth, you must be alone._

_While you're there, pick _ev̱o̱diá_ flowers that grow on the side of the road. Every hour or so, pick a fresh flower. These flowers will keep your oxygen supply by simply putting the flower in front of your face. This area has no oxygen and _ev̱o̱diá_ flowers provide it. They are light blue flowers with black tinging the edges. Its stem is dark green. _

_There are monsters of all kinds here. As you are not allowed to bring anything, you must use makeshift weapons in the area. Whenever a monster attacks you, you must defeat it before you can go on. There are many weapons that will shatter as soon as their job—to defeat the monsters—is completed. This is a very dangerous area. I wish you luck. I will provide the directions to the place._

"_Thank you. I will be going now."_

* * *

Black Star's bandaged feet didn't make any sounds as he walked through the desert. He didn't stop to admire beautiful and golden sand dunes, simply tugging the hood over his head to block out the sun.

She had gone silent, only guiding him mentally. He almost missed her annoying presence.

_Stop. _He stopped.

_Repeat after me: 'Open, gate of Hakobe'._

"Open, gate of Hakobe," he repeated calmly.

'_I seek the secret of Hakobe.'_

"I seek the secret of Hakobe."

'_Pray, let the spirit of the mountain allow me in the world of snow.'_

"Pray, let the spirit of the mountain allow me in the world of snow."

She paused, as did Black Star. _'Open, gate of Hakobe!'_

"Open, gate of Hakobe!"

As soon as the last word left Black Star's mouth, a shimmering key made of diamond appeared in the sand in front of him. Oddly enough, all of the sand that touched the key froze and Black Star could see frosty air floating around the diamond key. He touched it tentatively, feeling it was icy cold, and it almost gave his hand frostbite if it weren't for the bandages wrapped around his hand.

_Wait a few moments._

He did so, and after a bit, two pillars of crystal appeared, glinting in the harsh sunlight. Forget-me-nots and _ev̱o̱diá_ flowers climbed up the pillars and as he watched, a gate appeared between the pillars. An empty keyhole hung between the two doors, and he lifted the diamond key.

_You know what to do, am I correct?_

"_Yes. Thank you."_

_I will take my leave._

Her presence withdrew, and Black Star stepped into the mist that surrounded the gates. He inserted the key into the keyhole, twisting it until he heard a sharp clicking sound. Taking a deep breath, Black Star picked an _ev̱o̱diá_ flower and stepped onto the snowy path.

He breathed in the sweet fragrance of the _ev̱o̱diá_ flower, letting it calm his nerves. The flowers, mixed with forget-me-nots, were growing along the path, and Black Star smiled, thinking about the myth behind this place.

Mount. Hakobe was a mountain range in Fiore, but in truth, Hakobe was the name of the god of ice. Legend said Hakobe created this mountainous region, letting snow rain down on the ground, covering it in a blanket of white. Hakobe made the mountain an obstacle for anyone who sought the Secret of Hakobe, his dearest treasure. Few had made it to the top, learning about the uses of the various items along the way. Only a handful of people knew how to even access the true Mount. Hakobe and it was very treacherous. Black Star's friend, as an all-powerful being, knew, as did Eternity.

The Secret of Hakobe was a beautiful flower made of ice—similar to the ice used to use 'Iced Shell'—crystals, gems, and pure joy. The flower was said to be forever beautiful and it granted lifelong happiness to whoever received it.

Black Star closed his eyes, taking a short breath from the _ev̱o̱diá_. He continued to make his way on the path, noticing it curved upwards. Carefully, as not to slip—the area was becoming steep—he made his way up.

Suddenly, a sword was slammed, blade first, into the ground in front of him, between his feet, and a wall grew from the ground. Immediately, Black Star drew in a deep breath from the _ev̱o̱diá_ flower and pulled the sword out of the ground. He'd met his first monster.

The creature was disgusting,—and horribly asymmetrical, as Kid would complain—complete with long, dirty hair and slimy, green teeth. Its deep amber eyes and sharp claws were intimidating, but Black Star didn't fear it; after all, it wasn't the worst monster he'd ever seen.

It charged, and Black Star found out that it was extremely clumsy when it nearly tripped over its own feet. He found something else out; its weak point was its nose. He stabbed it and he found something else out; it dissipated into air when he killed it, leaving behind only a long curved claw and some hair. The sword in his hand and the wall disappeared. That was too easy. That meant there were harder ones after. He picked up the curved claw.

He continued his trek up the mountain, occasionally jumping out of the way of a falling rock or something. Black Star looked around, seeing the world around him blanketed in snow, Nevada's desert seemingly forgotten.

An hour passed and he had picked a fresh flower. He'd met four other monsters, and he suspected that one appeared every mile or so.

Four hours passed, and he'd gone through four more _ev̱o̱diá_ flowers. The sun was beginning to set, its warmth disappearing and a chill setting in. He'd gained a scratch to the arm from the most recent monster, and he sat down, tending to it. Black Star picked another flower and breathed in its scent, taking a quick break. He pushed himself up, tasting the Hakobe air, finding out there was nothing he could breathe in and he flinched at the emptiness in his lungs. Quickly, he pressed the _ev̱o̱diá _to his lips, breathing it in.

The night became thick, and white, powdery snow began to fall. He tugged his cloak tighter, shivering ever so slightly.

Black Star sighed, watching his breath come out in a white puff. He couldn't speak; he remembered that rule. And it seemed as if his vocal chords were broken.

Silently, he continued to hike up the mountain.

The sun came out, casting its warm golden rays over the snowbound mountain, and Black Star welcomed the warmth, sighing. Another sword appeared, and with a resigned sigh, Black Star picked it up, ready for the next monster. During the night, he'd gained a slash to his left leg—that was painful—and a cut on his right cheek.

This time, the monster slightly resembled an oversized komodo dragon with spikes on its tail. Black Star had figured out that all of the monsters had their weakness in their nose, but this monster had plating on it. The creature scampered towards him, baring its dirty teeth and snarling. It snapped at him but Black Star jumped to the side. He slashed at its face and the creature flinched, giving Black Star an opening. He cut at the nose, flipping the scales that protected the nose off but the creature managed to retreat. It sank its teeth into his leg after running towards him again and Black Star stabbed its nose in retaliation, letting it dissolve into nothing but a few spikes.

His left leg again. He checked it and found out—of course—the bite was poisoned. There weren't any healing plants out here though; he'd have to manage. He'd gotten worse injuries, so he could deal with it. Black Star continued.

The next three days were spent on climbing Mount. Hakobe and fighting monsters. As he didn't exactly need sleep or food, he only picked the scarce fruit growing for his friends back at the DWMA.

His left leg became much worse, and he cursed the stupid mountain for having komodo dragon mutants; of course the creatures would have poisoned mouths! Black Star winced as he put too much weight on his left leg.

On the afternoon of the fourth day, Black Star could see a glint in the distance. He guessed it was the gates to the end of Mount. Hakobe. Black Star couldn't wait for the accursed gates; he was sick of Mount. Hakobe. He would trade the time on Mount. Hakobe for the time with Excalibur any day.

He slashed at its nose, killing it, but not before it had gotten him on the left hand and his right calf. Shit. Black Star sneezed. Now he caught a cold! Accursed mountain.

At least he'd reached the gate. He sighed, a smile touching his face for the first time in a week.

Black Star limped forward, putting a hand on the smooth diamond gates. He pushed gently and they swung open without more than a small squeak.

A gust of warm wind that smelled of spring touched his face, blowing the _ev̱o̱diá_ flower out of his hand, and he felt actual air enter his lungs. He stepped inside the gates to find a breathtaking view—ironic, as he'd just gotten his breath back.

The gates closed shut behind him but Black Star wasn't alarmed; he'd found a familiar presence.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words exited his mouth, so he resorted to telepathy.

"_Why, hello, Devin. I cannot understand why I'm not surprised that you're Hakobe."_

Devin, a young boy of about seventeen gave a smirk. He had dark black hair and electric blue eyes. "You should know that I'm only here for a little while. I've used too much energy in my second revival. My presence is only sleeping right now."

"_I know. I also know why I have to complete the Ten Trials."_

"I apologize, Black Star. But you're permitted to take one of these Hakobe flowers." Devin gestured to the flowers that grew around them. Black Star smiled.

"_Thank you."_

"There is no need to thank me. It should be the other way around. I must take my leave though. To return, there is a raven—a friend of mine—that will carry you down." He pointed to an oversized black bird on the edge of the cliff. Devin began to fade.

Black Star gazed at the various Hakobe flowers, and he looked closely at each one. Finally, he found a camellia red blossom. It appeared to be constructed of colored ice, with crystalized water droplets clinging to the petals. Holding it, joy and happiness filled him from head to toe, and he realized what the legend meant when it said it was made of pure joy. The green stem swayed gently as he held it as if it were made of fiber instead of indestructible ice and crystals. Black Star smiled gently, pressing his lips to the center of the red flower, and went to the raven, letting it carry him down the cliff.

Those seven days of work were completely worth it if it mean experiencing the happiness of a Hakobe flower. The flower, with his heart along with it, was gifted to an extremely important friend he treasured more than anything. And that person, the next morning, would find a perfect red blossom sitting on her bedside table.

* * *

**Can you guys guess who's the lucky girl who received Black Star's love? Hehe. A cookie if you guess it right! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I really liked it. 3**


	10. Destination

**Yo, welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been a bit lazy and I'm running out of ideas for the entertaining chapters… **

A day after returning—more of a night, really—to the DWMA, Black Star opened the door to Stein's classroom, taking his usual seat. His voice still hadn't returned and according to her, he'd have to wait another seven days for it to return completely.

He waved a greeting at Maka and Soul instead of saying something and praying that they wouldn't ask him where he was for the past week.

Of course, his shitty luck wouldn't hear any of it.

"Hey, Black Star. Where were you last week?" asked Soul, tilting his head. Black Star mentally face-palmed.

Ugh. When he really needed Natsu, he wasn't there and he was still angry with him about that girls-and-hair incident. Black Star made a silent sigh and flopped onto his desk.

Apparently, Soul and Maka didn't really get his sign language. "Jobs?" asked Maka. "Tiring ones?"

Black Star shook his head, propping his face up with one arm. He gestured to his hair and made three air rings around it, trying to say 'Death the Kid' with the stripes around his head.

"Why can't you just say it? I don't even understand what you mean," sighed Soul.

Black Star rolled his eyes, attempting to groan but made no sound. He pointed to his throat and mouth, trying to point out that he couldn't talk. Wow, Soul; his best friend could be a "Captain Obvious" so often.

He sneezed but made no 'achoo' noise. Suddenly, he felt Natsu and his team's presence, and he made a silent sigh of relief.

"'My voice won't work,' he says," called Natsu's voice, who was standing at the bottom of the desks. His arms were crossed. "So, Black Star, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Black Star rolled his eyes. _"Fuck you, Natsu. Well, what do you think?"_

"'Fuck you, Natsu. Well, what do you think?' he mocks," said Natsu, mimicking Horologium. "I'll tell you what I think. You have some sort of Silence Spell on you?"

Black Star face-palmed. His gaze clearly read: _dumbass._

"_Mount. Hakobe. Fourth test."_

"'Mount. Hakobe. Fourth test,' he says." Lucy glared at Natsu.

"You sound like Horologium, except Horologium's vocabulary is better than yours."

"Who's Horologium?" asked Soul. Maka smacked his head.

"Seriously? Horologium is a constellation!"

Lucy laughed. "Not just that, but I can summon him with this key."

"Now's not the time for showing off," Erza said. "We'd better get into our seats."

So class commenced.

"Now, Black Star, can you explain to me how to dissect this frog?" Stein asked.

Black Star banged his forehead against the desk. _"Natsu, some help."_

"I quote from him, 'I've dissected enough frogs for a million lifetimes. You teach us to dissect frogs, so go ask yourself and stick your little dissections up your ass,'" Natsu said, grinning like a fool.

"What did you say?" asked Stein, directing the question at Natsu.

Natsu shrugged. "Ask Black Star." Black Star waved, wearing a smirk. He held up a piece of paper with the words "I said it" scrawled over the page.

The mad scientist simply sighed and twisted the screw in his head. Black Star raised another piece of paper, this time reading "If you even think about dissecting me, find yourself in a grave."

Stein didn't doubt it.

Black Star headed out of the school silently, walking towards the forest where Stein lived, except he wasn't going to visit the insanity-infected screw-head. The leafless trees with arrows at the tips didn't budge in the wind, and as he walked through the forest, the day's brightness seemed seep into the gray fog swirling around him.

He looked around, glancing at the arrows on the trees. To others, the arrows had no meaning, all pointing in random directions. However, to Black Star, the arrows guided him through the area without any traps. Calmly, he followed the arrows he normally looked to for guidance, noting how the landscape had changed in just a week's time. Of course, he knew that it changed daily.

The tail of his cloak floated behind him and he made sure not to catch it on any of the points as to not set off any of the traps. His bandaged feet were noiseless as he walked through the thick woods, ignoring the sharp pricks that the sticks that littered the ground gave him.

As the mist grew thicker and darker, blue flames began to spark and appear on the thorny branches, casting eerie glows on the visible ground. Swiftly, Black Star approached them, fearlessly touching the flames and causing the bright light to be sucked into his palm, disappearing but leaving his hand slightly bright. Gradually, he had taken all of the light and finally reached his destination.

The next morning, Black Star arrived, annoyed.

"_I do not owe you!"_

_Yes you do!_

"_Consider your 'treatment' as your rent for living in my fuckin' head!"_

_Fine! But you still owe me! And you need to watch your language!_

"_Yeah, right! I don't see you contradicting yourself when you argue with Eternity!"_

_That's different!_

"_How so?"_

_We're immortal, for one._

"_So what?"_

_You are impossible!_

"_I can say the same for you! So get outta my head!" _He mentally forced her out, but he knew she was strong enough to get back in, so she really didn't want to talk to him. That meant he was right.

However, whenever she was gone from his mind, it felt as if his mind was empty. That was good and bad. Still, he'd rather have Tsubaki in his head than her.

He rubbed his face. Another sleepless night had passed, and he didn't really mind. Black Star opened the door. As a joke, he set up a prank for any unfortunate person to open the door next.

Soul and Maka—mainly Maka—were the victims. Maka opened the door and a bucket of water was dumped over her head and in the process, Soul was splashed too.

"Got you!" Black Star shouted, grinning. "And I got my voice back!"

Maka glared daggers at him. "You are so gonna get it!"

Black Star spent the rest of the day avoiding an angry Maka.

**Sucky chapter. Sorry. :3**


	11. That Weird Feeling

**Hey, what's up! I'm sorry for the lack of updating, but writer's block really pisses me off. So I have decided on something! If I get five reviews for this chapter, then I'll add a quickie chapter. This does not mean that you spam; the reviews must either be criticizing the chapter/story TACTFULLY, telling me what you like about the story, or asking me questions. **

**Arigatou and please enjoy. **

"Fifth test, huh."

Black Star turned to see Natsu, flashing his sharp canines in his direction. "Are you excited, or simply anxious?"

Snorting, Black Star turned away. "Don't mess with me. You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Natsu smirked. "And why is that?"

"You don't talk to me like that normally."

_He doesn't? I thought he did._

"_Shut up."_

"You should listen to your friend in there," Natsu added, knocking on Black Star's head for emphasis.

Black Star slapped Natsu's hand away. "Jeez, okay! I get it."

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

Black Star sighed. "I'm anxious."

"That's unlike you, Black Star, but I wish you luck." Natsu turned and lifted a hand to wave as he walked off.

"That was strange," he muttered.

"What the hell?!"

He stared at the pile of wood on the inside of Stein's classroom.

"Hey, is that you, Black Star? I need a hand!" came Stein's muffled voice from beneath the wood.

"Before I do, I'd like to know why you're even down there." Black Star crossed his arms, glaring at the pile of wood. He came inside so that he could ask Stein about a type of plant. He didn't want to ask her as she would give him an hour-long lecture on the topic.

"Sid put a stack of wood by the door and when I went past it, it collapsed and here I am," replied Stein.

"That's unlike you, Stein. You're normally more perceptive," Black Star noted, slightly suspicious. But he helped the screw-headed, mad, annoying scientist anyway.

"I just wanted to ask you what the hell this plant is," Black Star said, showing the scientist a picture. "I know you specialize in dissection—"he wrinkled his nose at this—"but I was hoping you'd know what this was." He glared at the scientist. "It's the least you can do for me."

The scientist twisted the screw in his head and adjusted his glasses. "I don't know," he said as soon as he saw it. Far too quickly.

Black Star's eyes narrowed. That wasn't like Stein at all, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "Oh well, it was worth a try." He headed outside, waving. "See you, screw-head."

He asked Erza where Wendy was, since she wasn't around today. Much to his surprise, she was out on a mission that was sent to her by the master. Erza seemed to be in a hurry, so he didn't keep her long.

She was silent, which slightly worried him. After all, she was normally ready to give him some snarky comment.

He sat outside, calmly watching the sunset. Another day had gone by, drawing him closer to the next trial. However, everyone was acting odd. Throughout the day, Soul hadn't made a single comment on 'cool', Gray hadn't stripped once, Kid didn't make a fuss over something asymmetrical, and Cana didn't even touch the barrel that Mirajane kept for her.

That itself should've worried him more than it worried him now, but he didn't dwell on it too much.

Black Star sighed, rubbing his head in a confused manner. Oh well. Maybe he could ask her about it tonight, after the sun went down.

His trek into the forest seemed to elongate, the shadows almost dragging at him. For the first time, he felt fear while traveling through the forest.

She appeared only as a dim blue light this time, which was strange. Typically, she preferred her human form, making Black Star worry a bit more.

"Yes?" she asked, and Black Star could've sworn he saw her aura flicker with uneasiness.

"Did you notice anything odd about the people at the academy?"

"No, I did not," she responded, but Black Star heard some slight hesitation in her voice, but he didn't question it.

"I'll see you later, then." Black Star waved, heading back out of the forest. It was seriously scaring him.

Black Star breathed in the air outside of the forest, and could've sworn it tasted different than it was before. When the sun washed the hills with golden light, Black Star thought it felt colder than usual and more dark, more sinister.

The gentle breeze blew past his face, tugging at his hair, but he felt it was a razor sharp knife. Birdsong seemed to be an eerie lullaby, trying to lull him into an eternal sleep.

Shadows appeared to dance over the ground, grinning at him like monsters. They reminded him of the shadows that he was able to control using Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Fear seemed to bleed from the ground and into his heart. Spiders seemed to worm their way into his mind, followed by slithering snakes.

"That bastard Asura," he snarled under his breath. "I should've known that he wasn't dead. Arachne and Medusa too. Their souls may have been destroyed but those three are persistent."

He suspected that this was his fifth test. Wonderful. Destroy two powerful witch sisters and a demon god with fear in his heart and everything feeling out of place. Then again, the other tests were fairly easy to deal with. When he found Eternity Fates again, he'd give her a clobbering she wouldn't forget.

Black Star had to get to class. People were probably going to act strange again but at least he knew the cause. However, Natsu shouldn't have been affected. He'd have to look into it later.

He felt better since he found out the reason, but the sinister and creepy feeling hadn't left yet. At least class would take his mind off things.

He headed into Stein's classroom, trying not to think too much about the following dissection lesson.

**Sorry about the crappy chapter. DX I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


End file.
